


Siren

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian





	Siren

壹.  
黑云压城。  
墨块似的乌云从极远的地方迅速逼近，遮蔽日光，只不过一个抬头的功夫，积着雨的云就到了头顶。这场大雨的开头只是稀松的几个雨点，像是试探，又像是那些乌云赶了一路到了这儿已兜不住要溢出的情感。紧接着，整个世界都被埋葬在这一场大雨里，天上地下无处不是极速坠落的雨滴，打在斗篷上噼啪作响。  
艾伦不知道他是怎么被矮小的士兵长带回营地的，他只隐隐约约记得，那场雨的最后，一直在颠簸的马上死死护住他的人和他一起跌到了地上，溅起不小的水花。男人立刻翻身站起，大约是腿伤让他狠狠地嘶了口气，确认了他的生命体征，立刻又粗鲁地踹了他一脚，并没有什么力气的虚虚一脚:  
“脏死了。”  
艾伦到现在还记得，他在女巨人之战后做的那个梦。  
如今战争结束了，他坐在兵团的庆祝晚宴上，和其他人一样。他穿着因生长而不得不重新配给的军装，捧着一杯烈酒，周围横七竖八的是各种各样的酒瓶和他的同伴。  
五年已经过去了，在欢快的气氛里接连干掉一杯又一杯酒的他，在喝得稀里糊涂的晚宴上，又想起了那个梦。  
一想到那个梦，那场雨，艾伦绿色的眼珠立刻转动起来。喝多了之后好像身体都不受控制，他只是想转头搜寻那个瘦削的身影，却不得不连整个身子一起转动。  
四处都是人，都是士兵，都是他生死相交的同伴，但他只想立刻找到那个打着领巾的、暴躁洁癖的长官。  
三笠和韩吉都曾向他反复证明过，那个梦其实只是个梦而已，兵长确实在女巨人之战中受了腿伤，但那些细节都是艾伦的大脑进行的补充和扭曲。韩吉难得正经:  
“人的大脑就像一张白纸，记忆是铅笔做上的画，时间越久越容易模糊和修改。”  
艾伦还记得正经完了的韩吉立刻扑到他面前，隔着一张桌子也能感到的她兴奋:  
“艾伦要是想知道为什么会做这个梦，不如让我打开你的脑袋研究研究吧？嗯？”  
艾伦回过神来，有些模糊和晃动的视线终于在一个男人身上对焦，他也穿着军装而不是团长那样正式的礼装，说起来，这样庆祝的日子对于他这种被无数人称赞仰望的最强战力，应该是个忙碌应酬的时刻。但由于他众所周知的臭脾气，现在也只是食指和虎口间卡着一杯酒窝在角落里，只有领巾一丝不苟。  
团长他们早早退场，除了给底下的士兵放松的机会，还有一个需要礼装军服的会议需要参加，而利威尔士兵长没有去。他被留了下来。  
艾伦下意识地喝光了杯子里的酒，烈火灼烧着他的咽喉和食道。  
兵长臭着一张脸，屈尊降贵似的，伸出手来把快贴到自己身上的韩吉推开:  
“？”  
“嘛，和巨人都打完了，我们的利威尔有没有兴趣到我的实验室来，让我好好研究一下你？”  
“混.蛋四眼，想死也不用喝那么多酒。”  
艾伦手里紧紧握着那个已经空了的酒杯，向角落里的利威尔靠近。  
多年前的那个梦没什么特别的，就只是一个噩梦而已。三笠说。  
对，只是一个噩梦。艾伦无意识地重复了一遍这句话，绿松石般的眼睛里重新汇聚起光彩来，利威尔坐的虽远，但他就在自己眼前。仍然，好好地活着。  
那个梦没有什么特别的，只是重复了艾伦在遇到巨人之前幸福的生活，只是再一次把他的母亲他的同伴他生活中每一个重要的人，生生地在他眼前再次撕碎。  
血肉都被那个噬母的巨人吃掉了，如今她又赶来梦里，再次把他们撕碎，腥臭的消化液和碎.尸溅在艾伦的脸上。  
艾伦绝望地大吼，这个世界安静的只有大雨，让人绝望的大雨。  
利威尔的刀光划破了死亡的寂静，成千上万的巨人跟在他身后向哀哭的艾伦袭来。  
食母巨人的胳膊被砍掉了，艾伦得以从她的齿缝间逃生。  
但，不如不逃。艾伦心想。  
梦里他没有巨人化的能力，他只想用自己的双手也好牙齿也好，把那些巨人撕碎。  
利威尔在他坠落之前准确地接住了他，为了避开一只巨人拍下的大掌，利威尔不得不放弃了手里的刀。仅靠左手的扳机射绳，他们滑了出去，落点并不准确，他们跌落在惊慌的马旁。利威尔带着他上马后撤，正如行走在雨中的人无法不被淋湿，他们也无法逃出巨人的包围。利威尔把奋力挣扎着要跟巨人同归于尽的艾伦绑在马上，拆下他的立体机动装置，自己留在了那场无尽的大雨里。  
艾伦一瞬间觉得自己的心脏都快炸开了。  
只是噩梦，没有关系。  
但利威尔在他的梦里死掉了。  


贰.  
艾伦的醒来还要多亏利威尔的一巴掌。  
韩吉和三笠用各种常规的手段都没有叫醒噩梦里绝望的要和空气拼命的艾伦。  
披着黑色西服外套的利威尔占据了床头，稳准地朝着那张布满了泪水的脸上打了一个耳光。五指红印迅速地在艾伦的左脸蔓延开来，泪眼朦胧里他看见利威尔拿着一张素白的手帕正在擦手。  
他笑了一下，立刻被左脸的疼痛压制住了。韩吉兴奋地向艾伦的身上安插各种仪器，长度惊人的针头蛰在艾伦的胳膊上，拇指粗细的针管里立刻涌入了大量血液。  
要扑上来的三笠被阿尔敏和让联手拉住了，周围的人都围着艾伦忙忙碌碌，艾伦的眼里只有沉着一张脸靠着墙的长官。  
恐怕这个臭小鬼实际上还没有弄清楚发生了什么吧。  
被死死盯着的利威尔伸出手，用手帕的另一面抹掉了几乎要流到艾伦伤口上的眼泪。  
“喂，清醒点。”利威尔垂下眼睛，蓝灰色的瞳孔里映着涕泗横流的小鬼，“梦见什么了？”  
韩吉也立刻举着针头凑上前来:“研究巨人化的艾伦的精神状况也很重要啊，快说，怎么哭成这样？”  
艾伦抽噎着把噩梦讲了个大概。他艰难地歪头，像是要再次确认他矮小长官的存活。  
真实的事情他还不知道，他努力地笑着，向站在光里的利威尔寻求安慰。整个利威尔班的人都死了，利威尔再次为他的部下送葬，但他对利威尔说:  
“兵长那么厉害，一定没有事的吧。”  
利威尔靠着墙，日光将这个病房分成不均匀的几块，阴影里的艾伦听见他无所不能的长官说:  
“啊啊，人都是要死的吧。”  
艾伦手里的酒杯被他捏碎了，酒精麻痹了他的神经，他带着一手鲜血站在利威尔面前。  
韩吉好像鬼叫着什么珍贵样本，不知道从哪个口袋里掏出试管来拉拉扯扯，嘴里还嚷着醉酒后的巨人血液成分变化之类的。  
艾伦盯着他拿酒的长官，不错眼珠。  
利威尔其实有些不爽，他被艾伦盯了大概有十分钟了。艾伦脸上的表情失控了似的在悲与喜之间变换，明明刚看到他时，只是松了口气的样子，随后就捏碎了手里的杯子。  
这样的艾伦没来由的让他想起，腿伤后修养的某一个夜里向他告白的小鬼。  
这小鬼又想做些什么？他烦躁地翻了一眼艾伦，把酒杯凑到嘴边。  
“喂喂，利威尔，我们说好不喝太多酒的。”  
韩吉又在鬼叫。  
的确，自始至终利威尔奇怪姿势拿住的杯子里始终只有那些酒，有人像他敬酒，先是被团长挡掉了，后来又是韩吉，酒杯在他手里跟装饰似的，琥珀色的水面轻轻晃动。  
“兵长……”  
没吃饱要喂？利威尔不耐烦地想，整个人陷在椅子上，等着他的下文。  
艾伦舔了舔嘴唇，却忽然不知道要说点什么。只好拿起手来，挠了挠自己的头发，血滴“啪”地落在地面上。  
尴尬地沉默着。  
“铛铛”的钟声响了十二下，艾伦好像是午夜惊魂般猛然醒过来。  
“兵长……”  
“没话说的话，早点回去大便了睡觉。”利威尔把酒放在一边，负责今天打扫的士兵已悄悄从侧门走了进来，挨个叫醒七横八竖的醉鬼。  
路过大厅中央的时候，阿克曼家的姑娘投来了并不友好的眼神。  
韩吉从烛光的阴影里摸了摸掏出把刀状物来:  
“利威尔！”  
被晾在一边愣了许久的艾伦，忽然拔腿就跑。  
  
叁.  
艾伦气喘吁吁地追上了利威尔，他伸出手去抢前一抓，握住了利威尔怕冷似的披上的西服袖扣。  
“？”  
利威尔不情愿地停住脚步站在雨水里，从伞上滑落的水滴打湿了他的裤脚。  
真是糟糕的天气。  
利威尔握着伞柄的手并没有举高。也许让雨淋一会儿，这小子的脑子才能清醒吧。  
素白的手指圈着漆黑的伞柄，利威尔皱了皱眉:“放开。”  
“兵长……”艾伦站在雨里忽然转身歪头吐了起来，酒量一般的男人被灌了很多酒，酒量不错的那个，却只沾了沾唇。  
食指有一搭没一搭的敲着伞柄，利威尔顿了顿绕到一侧，黑伞终于遮住了艾伦那颗混乱的脑袋。  
“兵长……”艾伦抹了抹嘴唇，像是打气般握紧了拳头，眼睛像是吸收了这个雨夜的所有光源，“我喜欢您。”  
“喂，小鬼……”  
“五年都过去了，兵长要求我在战争期间不要乱想我做到了，”一觉得兵长的语气是在拒绝，绿松石般的眼睛里立刻湿漉漉的。这几句话明明是利威尔用拳头和暴力让他记住的，原话也并没有这么委婉，“可现在战争结束了，我还是喜欢兵长。”  
艾伦连贯地把这几句话说完，立刻就站不住了，浓浓地酒味和一股酸气一起扑到利威尔身上。  
真是个鲜活的丢人的告白现场。  
利威尔站如标枪，不想和这个醉鬼有什么身体接触。  
但他还是稍稍退了几步，单手撑住了即将脸着地的男人，黑伞晃了晃，立刻有雨水趁虚而入。  
“兵长……”好像是被自己的呕吐物呛住了，艾伦咳了几声，“兵长，请您……仔细考虑…。”  
利威尔直身，想把酒鬼立刻丢给他跟上来的青梅竹马，但艾伦又死死抓住了他的袖子，不依不饶。  
“……等你清醒了再说。”利威尔忍住了用手肘砸翻他的想法，终于把那块人高马大的膏药丢给了他的青梅竹马。  
以为自己得了承诺的小鬼转过头来，尤是盯着利威尔。  
阿克曼家的姑娘将雨衣搭在他身上，阿尔敏和让上前朝利威尔行了个简单的军礼，阿尔敏看着兵长袖口的血污打了个寒战，连忙替艾伦道歉，他们俩悄悄地接手了艾伦。  
利威尔绷着一张脸，却没有暴走打人的意思。和一个醉鬼，大概兵长并不在意吧。阿尔敏扯扯让带着艾伦走远了。  
和气势汹汹的阿克曼小姑娘三笠对视了一会儿，接受了她的军礼告别后，利威尔并没有立刻离开，他撑着韩吉塞给他的伞，但雨水顺着他裤脚和后腰上衣物的缝隙向骨头里攀爬。  
灰蓝色的眼睛里没有什么波动，不远处的礼堂里喝醉的士兵们相互扶持着走出来，他目送他的士兵们一个个消失在雨里。身上搭着西服外套的利威尔撑着一把黑色的伞，好像幽灵，看着他们摇摇晃晃的背影，终于下定决心似的，转身离去。  


肆.  
从宿醉里醒来的艾伦并没能见到他的长官。  
利威尔此刻在远离兵团的实验室里，被各种医疗设备缠绕着，韩吉举着骇人的针管如愿以偿地得到了利威尔的血样。他稍稍偏头，额前黑色的碎发垂到了一边，看着韩吉哼着不成调子的韵律熟练地把他的血液灌进装着各种各样液体的试管里。  
韩吉在抽血之前还得意的欢呼说，抽完这管儿血就能知道我们的利威尔为什么那么与众不同了。  
如果不是手臂被束缚装置强行固定在这张医用躺椅上，利威尔可能已经暴走了。  
利威尔本能的不喜欢医院，就算韩吉说这只是医院的一个附属实验室也不行。  
地下街里生活的可怜虫，从生下来就知道风湿、骨骼异常以及各种各样的传染病，然后和它们一起长大。地面上的医院昂贵遥远，如果不幸生病，只有等死一条路比较现实。  
他现在之所以坐在这儿，归根结底还是拜艾伦所赐。这场持续多年的巨人之战，最终结束的莫名其妙。在经过一场又一场的奋力屠杀之后，他们发现巨人之力似乎在他们之间流逝，最终他们在茫然中与墙外世界的仇敌和解。  
王座上的人认为这是一场胜利，同时也是新的征途的开始。  
士兵们得到了自上而下的嘉奖，政敌之间暂时放下仇恨，先着手安抚这些一直探索墙外的勇士。他们甚至还专门在兵团里以丰富的食物和酒水为他们办了个规模宏大的庆祝晚宴。  
团长埃尔温和利威尔在晚宴开始之前有过一场不太愉快的谈话。  
“现在是嘉奖晚宴，然后呢？”  
“大概是解散吧。”如果巨人之力真的消失不见，这个世界的战场重归人类，自由之翼也许会被打散重组。只是不知道他们会对兵团里的谁先下手，标志性的埃尔温、利威尔还是隐患艾伦。  
“艾伦呢？”  
“暂时还不知道他们想要把艾伦怎样，”埃尔温叹了口气，“身为他的监护人，我希望你还有足够的能力监视他。”  
好让那些蠢蠢欲动的猪猡们放心，相信这样非人的力量仍然处在他们的控制之下么？利威尔并没有反对。  
于是拜艾伦所赐，利威尔现在被绑在王都里一间实验室里，韩吉名其曰“利威尔身体探索”。  
糟糕的名字。  
早在巨人之战尾声的时候，利威尔就知道自己的身体出了问题，不是那种会要掉他命的严重伤害，而是细碎的好像和岁月一样慢慢消磨生命的问题。  
这并不比利刃割开骨头的疼痛更轻松。  
地下街的潮湿阴暗并没有在他和艾伦一样是个毛头小鬼的时候从他身上表现出来，但随着年龄的增长，那些一直潜伏的、蠢蠢欲动的阴影终于伸出手来扣响了利威尔的房门。  
他这些年过的并不是养尊处优的贵族生活，他需要和士兵们一样餐风饮露，顶着骄阳烈日顶着大雨倾盆，用自己从地下街养成的技巧弥补自己的不足，腰部供给他超越旁人的力量支撑他使用反手刀削下巨人的后颈……单算在一场又一场的战斗里留下的伤口，他这具身体好像已然千疮百孔。  
韩吉他们意识到利威尔身体的问题，还是在利威尔某次在营地里高烧不退，利威尔称之为“事故”的时候。  
韩吉哼着荒腔走板的调子送走了敲门的士兵，终于把利威尔从医疗椅的束缚解开。利威尔活动手腕，拿起韩吉丢在他怀里的一沓文件。  
要不是埃尔温拜托我对你好点，真想解剖你的神情从韩吉的脸上一闪而过。  
“埃尔温怎么说？”  
韩吉大呼小叫地观察着实验结果，竟然还有时间关怀一下艾伦。  
“……”利威尔一目十行地跳过那些埃尔温研究报告似的细节，直接翻到最后，他顿了顿，看着那些铅字，“艾伦，可能需要一场战斗。”  
埃尔温在纸张的最后写，经过斡旋最好的结果，就是高高在上的那些大人们取消了名为“审判”的名头，不得不捏着鼻子，想象艾伦是他们自由之翼变革的一翼中，巨人之战的希望人类的英雄，提出了派出名为“观察团”的十三人，由他们来决定艾伦究竟是被囚禁还是获得自由。  
尽管文件里埃尔温措辞文雅又温和，但利威尔就是这么觉得，这是关于艾伦“生”或“死”的问题。  
那群高高在上的老爷们还算有点脑子，挑中了原本就是隐患的艾伦下手。尽管很多老爷们觉得暴力不听话的利威尔也是隐患。  
韩吉凑过来看了一眼薄薄的纸张，对于埃尔温艰苦的斡旋努力视而不见，坚定地对这个结果下了评判:  
“埃尔温真没用，怎么能把我的小艾伦送到那些人手里，我的新实验室里可是十分空旷呢。”  
利威尔无奈地抬手推了推韩吉太过靠近的脑袋:  
“你要保证我会以最好的状态出现在那群猪猡面前。”  
韩吉手里夹着四五个试管，马尾在她肩上一跳一蹦:  
“不光是那群猪猡，就是艾伦面前，我也能让你是最好哟～”  
她又想起什么似的转过头来，向着苍白的利威尔笑:  
“听说那小子再次跟你告白了噢，你想好怎么办了么？”  


伍.  
已到了夏天的末尾，王都里的空气因为刚下过雨的缘故，湿漉漉的。  
月亮周围一圈毛茸茸的，面目模糊，但仍坚持地把光通过玻璃运送到室内。  
利威尔平静地躺在实验室隔壁的一张硬板床上，他闭着眼睛，但没有睡着，听见了窗外那只夜枭第十五次发出渗人的叫声。  
今天是按照韩吉的要求停药的一天，韩吉需要时间来观察利威尔对于不同药物的反应。  
夜已经很深了利威尔仍没有睡着。  
他有睡眠缺失，原本是兵团里谁都清楚的事情。他最开始的时候，只是睡得少，无论是在办公桌前还是沙发上还是长椅上亦或者他那张很少有时间真正躺上去的床上，他都能睡着。但后来就不是这个样子了，兵团回到壁内，利威尔有了充足的时间去睡觉修养，但他每夜都这样听着外面或吵闹或安静的声音直到深夜他也不动，争取睡上三四个小时。  
还在兵团的时候，壁内有大量的文书工作等着他。最开始的时候利威尔非常不解，但埃尔温要他坚持下去，并认为这些可笑的政敌之间为了一己私利争来夺去，最后又变成命令被下发下来的浑蛋指令有利于他看的更多更远。  
利威尔在地下街里有限的教育和知识使他并不能轻松地面对这些扯皮文书，光是字面上的意思他也需要时间来理解。壁内的大多数深夜时间，利威尔都坐在灯下，皱着眉头看那些冗长繁杂的文件。手里的笔不知道被他摔坏过多少支。  
而现在，他作为一个休假的病人而不是特殊地位的士兵长，躺在王都中心的某间狭窄的房间里，无可消遣，听了十五次夜枭的叫声。  
夜枭第十六次发出了奇怪的声音，似乎远离了一些。利威尔终于起身拉上了窗帘，把那么一点稀薄的月光也挡在窗外。  
利威尔知道自己并不是因为光亮而无法入睡，那点稀薄可怜的月光甚至并没有接触到他的床。  
重新打扫过的窄小房间被他再次扫视重新确认，今晚不会有酒水或者劣质香烟藉以消磨。利威尔的左腿隐隐疼痛起来，像是外头开始变凉的风把全城的冷冽一点一点塞进他的骨头缝里。  
不过疼痛是利威尔最习惯忍受的，他并没有抱怨。漆黑的房间里利威尔的视线无法聚焦，散乱的落在天花板上。  
韩吉开玩笑似的打断他那句话一直在他脑海里回荡:“艾伦已经二十岁了哟，他可不是个小鬼了。”  
利威尔不明白已经二十岁了的不是小鬼的艾伦为什么会对着自己粗鲁暴力的长官一次又一次地说出“喜欢您”这样愚蠢的话。  
利威尔确信自己身上并不存在什么吸引男人的特质，艾伦也知道他制服下的这具身体是怎样坚硬，甚至还带着伤口愈合而不能抹去的伤疤。如果艾伦喜欢粗鲁暴力的话，他身边的那个同为阿克曼的姑娘会是更好的选择。  
绿松石般的眼睛一直在他眼前晃，利威尔烦躁地活动了一下僵直的手腕。明明已经是成年的男人了，在兵团里也渐渐成熟起来，所谓的冲动和热血也渐渐在艾伦的身体里沉淀，成了他长高的一个助力，也终于学会了和兵团里其他人平静礼貌的相处，看得懂人与人之间约定俗成的身体语言。  
为什么一看到利威尔他就紧张冒汗，喝了两杯就追进大雨里扯着他的袖子跟他胡话连篇？  
利威尔被艾伦炽热的情感弄得头晕脑胀。  
艾伦第一次跟利威尔告白的时候是个深夜。  
也就是他被兵团救回来没几天。  
利威尔那天并没有待在自己的房间里修养，而是在天台边上一支接一支的抽烟。  
他罕见地做了个梦，梦见了一只白色的飞鸟，心里一阵没来由的寂静。  
那只白鸟给地下街的利威尔留下了一根长长的、柔软的羽毛，骚弄着利威尔的记忆。  
佩特拉的父亲，白里日那样充满自豪又小心翼翼地跟在利威尔身后打听他女儿。利威尔认为是自己亲手把佩特拉送给死神，每一个在他手下死去的士兵都是。利威尔认为自己有必要对每一个士兵的生命负责。  
他命令他们冲向死亡，获得万分之一活下去的希望。看着一批又一批亲手带出来的士兵冲向死亡，终于，也轮到了佩特拉。  
他们前赴后继地死去了，唯有利威尔站在尸堆上，双手鲜血淋漓。  
利威尔后知后觉地从韩吉的玩笑里获知了佩特拉对于自己的感情，但他在佩特拉活着的时候保持了沉默。  
在地下街生活的日子，恶意永远比善意来的充足凶猛。利威尔对于佩特拉的好意尤其的迟钝，他认为一个正常的善良的姑娘，应该倾慕的是…至少要是埃尔温那样表面上高大温和的男人，而不是暴躁神经的上级。  
利威尔也不知道该如何回应这样的好意，他学过用匕首用拳头，用锋利的刀片削去巨人的后颈，但没人教过他该用什么来回应一个姑娘沉默的、环绕他的喜欢。  
他撕下了佩特拉的自由之翼的徽章，又把它作为别人的徽章递给别人。  
韩吉曾夸赞过佩特拉漂亮，利威尔才意识到自己手下有个清秀的姑娘。  
……  
“兵长！”  
不知道什么时候爬上房顶的艾伦惊叫一声，冲过来死死地抱住了利威尔，少年的体重加上他凶猛的冲锋，带着毫无防备的利威尔往旁一步。利威尔下意识地肘击上挑然后将冲动的少年摔在地面上:  
“？”  
艾伦没有立刻起身，他抓着利威尔的裤脚，眼泪都疼出来了，还带了点气喘吁吁:  
“兵长……你没事吧？”  
湿漉漉的绿松石眼睛紧紧盯着他像是确认长官的精神状态，利威尔愣了一下，抬脚踩住了他的脑袋，恶狠狠地:  
“你的脑子里装的都是大便吗！我又不是想死！”  
  
陆.  
“大概得知像利威尔这样的人也会死，有些烦恼吧。”韩吉说。  
自从艾伦那个奇怪的噩梦之后，艾伦对于利威尔的身体状况无比紧张，韩吉觉得如果可能的话，艾伦会在战场上巨人化之后，把利威尔保护在他的…嘴里。  
利威尔那次高烧的“事故”还是拜跑去清洁的艾伦所赐，他看到了陷在椅子上因高烧而面色不正常绯红的利威尔，小心翼翼地试探过温度后，嚷得全兵团都知道利威尔终于像普通人一样生病，高烧不退。  
就像利威尔会在一场莫名其妙的病中死去，而不是在他的战场上被战争的死神收割。  
艾伦冷静下来之后……十五岁的艾伦在利威尔身边根本冷静不下来，被长官暴力教训了一顿的艾伦并没有立刻像他长官说的那样“滚去把自己裹在被子里睡觉，”而是欲言又止地站在兵长身后，看着烟头和星星一近一远地明灭。  
艾伦打断了利威尔为数不多的伤感时刻，利威尔也抽完了最后一口烟，没什么好继续的了。  
利威尔觉得自己身上的味道太坏需要的是立刻清洁，便转过身来。  
“？”  
艾伦拉住了利威尔，绕到他前方深深地鞠躬，把利威尔堵在天台和星星之间:  
“利威尔兵长！”  
他直起身来:“我喜欢您！”  
艾伦根本看不见背光的利威尔有什么表情，利威尔却觉得面前那双绿色的眼睛里光彩流动。  
今晚是个有星星的夜晚，地上和地下街并不一样。  
鸣虫的叫声打破了他和小鬼之间尴尬的沉默。或许是那只白色的飞鸟，或许是佩特拉笔记清秀的信，利威尔没有立刻暴起把冲动的、胡搅蛮缠的士兵打的满地找牙。他不相信这个十五岁的小鬼知道三十多岁的他都没有了解过的“喜欢。”  
“你有没有动过你可怜的脑子，知道你在说什么吗？”  
这是利威尔给艾伦第一次告白的回应。  
后来大概是白天又打了一顿，翻倍加训，并成功引来阿克曼小姑娘仇视的眼刀。  
无可消磨的利威尔兵长终于在回忆完糟心的士兵之后彻底安静下来，他的思绪慢慢混乱模糊，梦境帮他把十五岁的少年和二十岁的青年重合在一起，时光在少年身上留下的痕迹被放慢重现。少年的身量拉长，肩背也宽阔起来，脸上的棱角更加分明，手足间又加上沉稳和风度。  
唯有那双盛着他一切直白热烈感情的、曾向利威尔毫无保留地倾泻的眼睛，仍是带着琥珀般的光。  
星夜和雨夜奇异地重叠，被取下来的钥匙重又挂在那个二十岁的青年颈上，钥匙一端硌着他清晰流畅的锁骨。  


柒.  
艾伦再次得知兵长的消息是从韩吉嘴里。  
他醒来的第二天头痛欲裂，过度饮酒让他年轻的身体也吃不消，但这并不妨碍他立刻起身，洗漱干净去利威尔的房间里等所谓的“清醒了再说。”  
利威尔的房间上锁，走廊空空荡荡，看起来是一夜未归。  
艾伦靠在利威尔房间外通道的墙壁上，强迫自己深深地呼吸。  
利威尔从来不知道艾伦在告白之前都经历过怎样的挣扎，在天台找到利威尔的时候，他无声地跑遍了兵团城堡的每一个角落，心里揣着尚未成熟的担忧。他听着一长一短的虫鸣，甚至担心找不到利威尔他会疯掉。在礼堂角落里视线移开的利威尔是那么冷漠，奇怪姿势的手里扣着的好像不是酒杯，而是艾伦那颗空空作响的心。  
利威尔只是看到了站在他面前紧张得可笑的小鬼和他语无伦次的“喜欢您”。  
白纸一样。  
利威尔兵长其实是个温柔的人呐。艾伦站在利威尔的房间外，怕阳光刺痛眼睛似的，伸手遮住了脸。  
所以他的拒绝从来都不斩钉截铁，但事后回想，又能明白他是在否决。  
否决自己的情感。  
一而再再而三地。  
大概他心里还是以为自己是那个十五岁的孩子吧。艾伦想。他从来不去想利威尔根本不喜欢他这种可能，如果想了，恐怕艾伦再也没办法站在利威尔身后。  
出门的时候艾伦碰见了三笠。  
“兵长不在。”  
三笠跟在他身后，没有立刻说话。以三笠的表达能力，对着艾伦最煽情也就是“谢谢你给我披上了这条围巾”，她知道兵长一夜未归，醉酒回来的时候，利威尔走的和他们就不是一个方向。她比艾伦清醒的早，但没有陪着艾伦去面对房间上的锁。  
艾伦努力冷静下来，开始从他学到的社会交际规则里找到需要的那条，开口准备打破这蹩脚的沉默。阿尔敏和让从背后叫住了他们，拯救了艾伦，避免了他即将出口的那个拙劣的谎言。  
让明显对于阿尔敏正确的路线估计非常意外:“你们俩还真在这儿。”  
阿尔敏给了让一个肘击，让他立刻闭嘴，将手里的文件递给艾伦:  
“团长说，我们可能需要准备一下这次作战的计划。”  
埃尔温将收集来的情报分批送了出去:这十三人里有几人陪衬，有几人实权，有几个人胆小懦弱有几个人杀伐果决……甚至连各自的癖好都用小字标在上面。  
实际情况是，并不乐观。  
阿尔敏和艾伦在韩吉的手里拿到了更多的情报，但分析出来的结果，和封闭房间里利威尔得出的没差。  
艾伦捏着那张写满了决定他命运的名字的文件，心里瑟缩了一下，没头没脑地问:  
“利威尔兵长会出席的吧？”  
韩吉终于听到他提起利威尔，眼睛发光，马上接道:“当然，他不能去我也要把他送去。”  
“他不能去”艾伦立刻过度反应:“兵长他出什么事了吗？为什么这几天都看不见他？”  
被埃尔温支使着团团转两头跑的韩吉摇头:“怎么会，利威尔只是出去休假，他能有什么……”  
韩吉意犹未尽的刹住了话头，她实在不知道怎么编谎话，万一艾伦不依不饶地问他利威尔都去哪儿休假，韩吉除了沉默恐怕要立刻招出利威尔是在她借来的实验室据点里，抽血吃药。  
要不是暴力狂利威尔在她早上出门前用一张桌子狠狠地警告了韩吉，韩吉甚至连休假这种掩饰都不会做，她满心里想着要看艾伦对利威尔消息的反应。关于利威尔的一手消息，憋得韩吉要疯掉了。  
“现在重要的是……我们该如何应对这个观察团吧。”阿尔敏努力地将话题扯了回来。  
艾伦低低地应了一声，终于把视线转移到那份名单，韩吉语焉不详让他难以平静。  
利威尔怎么会死呢，你都在想什么啊艾伦，他是站在尸山血海上的男人，连死神都要为他挥下镰刀，他毫不留情的收割巨人的生命，有危险靠近他，他就连牵着危险的线一起斩断……  
艾伦呐，你怎么会觉得这样的男人没有死在腥风血雨里，却会无缘无故地死在和平年代的休假里？

捌.  
这个秋天第一片落叶在风中摇晃了片刻，掉在了地上。  
观察团的十三个老爷终于避过暑气，磨磨蹭蹭地赶到了兵团在郊外的驻地，他们占据了那个用来开庆祝晚宴的礼堂，将桌椅摆成一圈，居高临下。在他们视线中央，等着艾伦的倒不是以前审判的圆柱——好把可能暴走的艾伦用锁链拴在上面，而是一把普通的椅子。  
艾伦在观察团要他进去之前，匆匆地与利威尔见了一面。  
半个月来，艾伦第一次看到“清醒了再说”随后就跑路休假的利威尔。利威尔明显带着公事公办、关心下属的意思，对他进行恐吓。  
说起来我们对付这个观察团准备了很长时间，艾伦你要听话，别他.妈.的找麻烦。  
艾伦看着上级那张写满了暴躁，底子却是俊秀的小脸无声地笑了，一直都关心下属的兵长虽然在休假中，应该也有为这件事准备吧。今天的艾伦要好好的走安排好的剧本，不会让眼底淤青的兵长失望。  
特意关照冲动的艾伦是埃尔温交代下来的事情，他站在礼堂外一个拐角处，看着艾伦四下搜寻的眼睛，意味不明:“如果是利威尔去的话，他一定会乖乖听话吧。”  
利威尔只好去用他粗暴的语言口头警告了艾伦，尽管埃尔温要求他温柔一些。年轻人大概都希望自己喜欢的人能够温柔待他吧。埃尔温的话里充满了奇怪的意味。  
与陪审团漫长的拉锯战持续了一整天，先后由艾伦的直属团长埃尔温，顶头上司利威尔，随军最好的研究型医生韩吉，以他们的观察、监视，乃至实验的结果，来说明艾伦越来越可控，巨人之力在他身上也慢慢消逝。他会是个正常的，和各位大人们一样的，人类。  
大人们并没有轻易地放过艾伦，胆小的一派提出艾伦的巨人之力什么时候能够完全消退什么时候给他自由，实权派认为艾伦应该接受王都最好的科研部的研究，把他的巨人之力用在造福人类上，一些更明显的只是为了反对而反对的老爷们，甚至提出一劳永逸地永久囚禁艾伦。  
要不是在兵团的驻地，或许他们会直接要求削掉艾伦的后颈吧。  
利威尔靠墙站着，抱着胳膊，他按时吃掉了韩吉给的药剂，所以能安安静静地在礼堂里站一整天，听他们这些把他人生命当儿戏，自己生命当高山的老爷们提出他们“有力的质疑。”  
观察团没完没了层出不穷的问题，像苍蝇似的嗡嗡乱叫，利威尔已经忍耐到了极点。  
他只好把全部的注意力都放在坐在中央，手足无措的小鬼身上。好在原本他就只是个“存在即威胁”的恐吓背景，他需要给艾伦做的辩护已经全部表达完毕，只需要像一把刀一样贴着那些大人的后颈，让他们提心吊胆就可以了。  
原本利威尔以为艾伦会手足无措，被绑着接受审判的时候他就是一副很久没有进入状态的慌张样子，直到利威尔下场把他打了一顿，浮肿的面部让他看起来终于想起了自己的使命意义。  
但二十岁的青年艾伦似乎长进很多，他端正地坐着，放远了目光，神色近乎温柔。  
在埃尔温简洁有力的驳斥和韩吉上蹿下跳的呼应证明之间，利威尔甚至看见艾伦笑了笑——这小鬼到底有没有把这个观察团当回事啊。  
艾伦坐在观察团留给他的椅子上，像个动物一样被观察团的老爷们围绕着指指点点，对艾伦的生命指手画脚。  
艾伦尽量坐的规规矩矩心平气和，因为利威尔并没有和那些老爷们坐在一起，而是远远地站在艾伦平视时视线的尽头。  
艾伦规规矩矩坐好的话，可以刚好把名刀出鞘般的长官尽收眼底。  
日光在利威尔身前浓墨重彩，西服衬衫的矮个儿男人意外的看起来有些单薄。艾伦在嘈杂的人群里用视线将利威尔远离的身影剪下，小心贴近自己的心口。  
  
玖.  
站了整整一天的利威尔，不得不等到老爷们都走光了才离开礼堂。  
久站无疑对他的身体造成了沉重的负担，他尽量的正常行走，又默默地把身体的重量多分到右腿上。  
艾伦被单独隔离，暂时不用担心他会冲上来打破利威尔勉强维持的假象。  
韩吉在夜里再次检查了利威尔的身体，埃尔温因此拒绝了利威尔继续全程出席威胁观察团活动的意愿。  
在接下来的三天里，利威尔上午如常地站在礼堂的后半，充当他利刃的角色，偶尔看向人类最强的老爷们哆哆嗦嗦地挪开视线，利威尔就算穿着西服打上领巾仍然散发着一股逼人的戾气，他抱着胳膊，姿势随意，但……看起来更像怀里有枪腰间有刀，随时随地都能暴起杀人。  
他甚至不屑与来自王都的观察员们坐在一起，散漫的目光似乎扫视过每个人的脖子。  
他站在那里，无声地威胁这些贵族大人，动我的士兵，我就削掉你们的后颈。  
下午对外的声称是怕利威尔兵长真的弄死这些唧唧歪歪的贵族大人，埃尔温安排他去处理文件。  
脱离了利威尔视线的老爷们，都振奋了起来。  
在这三天里，他们一次又一次地向调查兵团的其他人确认艾伦的精神、身体，乃至情感状况，三笠作为其中一名重要的证人本应被他们反复盘问，但鉴于三笠血海中浸泡出来的不逊于兵长的凛冽，他们还是接受了三笠同样表达糟糕短促的证明。在拉锯战白热化的时候，埃尔温适时地提出了如果艾伦留在兵团，兵团会继续派人监视艾伦的条件，韩吉则举着一支淡绿色的针剂说，虽然我们现在的研究水平无法充分的研究艾伦巨人化的成因，但我们已经研制出了切实有效的抑制剂！在场的观察员老爷们在训练场地观看了这种抑制剂的效果，是在五分钟内让艾伦变成没有反抗能力的肉团。如果提前注射的话，可以有效地抑制出艾伦的巨人化。  
随着巨人之力在这片大陆上的流逝，艾伦也不能避免地虚弱下来。五分钟之内艾伦移动和破坏的距离都大大有限。  
同样地，他们也看到面无表情的利威尔像熟练工一样把巨人化的艾伦从后颈里削出来，鲜血险些溅到他们脸上。  
利威尔握刀的手，仍然修长稳定。  


拾.  
老爷们带着艾伦打道回王都，三天后他们磨磨唧唧地提交了报告，又过了暗流汹涌的半个月，关于艾伦的处理文件才正式下发。  
艾伦仍然被单独隔离在王都的一间封闭的旧屋中，周围被宪兵团严密把手。偶尔有三笠和阿尔敏探望，剩下靠近他的士兵都把自己武装的像个铁桶，然后把饭菜扔在离他很远的地方。  
王都并不是调查兵团的地盘，来送饭的也不是他熟悉的同伴，所有的疑问都被堵在他的心里，变成棱角分明的石块，慢慢消磨他的意志。  
他只好把利威尔在礼堂里的每一个姿态都拿出来再描摹一遍，包括利威尔的刀锋划破黑暗，把他从后颈里挖出来的那一瞬。  
准确的一刀。日光从利威尔的背后洒下，又从雪亮的刀身上反射进艾伦的眼睛。  
那样绚烂的，让人移不开眼睛。  
反复描画后艾伦记住了利威尔的每一个表情动作，甚至是微微上抬的下巴、高速旋转带动起来的气流吹散的头发。  
艾伦将不同时刻的利威尔放在一起比较，硬生生从那张本就苍白的脸上看出几分憔悴来。  
半个月的时间里都没有再见过兵长，也没有人能告诉他确切的消息，艾伦终于有些慌乱。  
他想起那些观察员们便便大腹，从来没有真正亲眼看到过丑陋可怕的巨人，没有跟在利威尔马后冲杀过，没有看见过死状凄惨甚至根本无法带回的同伴的尸体……他们根本不知道过去的五年都发生过什么，但他们……他们不仅仅要决定他接下来的命运，更要对他和兵长的未来指手画脚。  
这样随意地决定他和利威尔是否还有再见的可能。  
……真想杀了他们。  
……兵长的话，就算他被关进监狱里，或者是送给比韩吉更奇怪的实验人员研究，都是……会去看他的吧。艾伦又想。就算没什么感情，也会去看望他被囚禁的部下吧。  
像是无数个地下室里度过的夜晚，利威尔确认过艾伦的状态回到房间，艾伦目送他的长官瘦削单薄的身影一步步消失在阶梯上。  
由崇敬仰慕扭曲而来的感情，在干净却潮湿的地下室里发酵，一丝一缕地缠绕上利威尔渐渐远去的背影，如蛆附骨如影随形。  
巨人化带给艾伦的除了生理上的变化，还直接地影响到他的精神。在巨人形态和人类的转换中，艾伦的精神总有一段时间的恍惚。他难以分清这个世界是属于巨人还是人类，难以分辨自己到底是活着还是死了。隐藏在心底深处破坏与毁灭的欲望席卷吞噬他，要他不顾一切的杀戮。  
韩吉说，要是解剖艾伦的大脑的话，也许会发现原本属于人类的器官上附着了恶心的巨人组织。  
艾伦逐渐学会了与这个世界和解，仇恨和愤怒埋在心底，有更大的心愿支撑着他去战斗，但是他身上的巨人之力并没有，反而借着他心底的阴暗不断滋生。  
韩吉说，这种事情谁也没有办法，除非艾伦死了，否则就要靠他自己抵御来自地底力量的吞噬，保持人类的意志。  
艾伦也一度以为，他要独自对抗那样袭来时沛莫能御的绝望。  
那样铺天盖地的黑暗，腐朽的死亡的气息。  
但他的矮小的长官此刻站出来说，无论如何，他都会把艾伦完整的，从巨人的躯壳里，挖出来。  
艾伦呐，你可以放心地去战斗，你人类的一面由我守护。艾伦这样理解利威尔兵长的承诺的，他甚至忽视了利威尔后面的话:如果你太不听话的话，也许会断掉手脚，但会像蜥蜴那样再长出来的吧。  
真恶心。  
但利威尔从未失手。凌厉的刀锋带着呼啸的风声，强硬地劈开他眼前的黑暗，带领他、牵引他，一次又一次，回到人类的世界。  
艾伦独自在这个封闭的旧屋里，像他的长官忍受经年的腿伤一样，和心里的委屈愤怒乃至和留给利威尔的爱同生共死。

“你一定要抑制自己，不要被愤怒吞噬而迷失自我。”  
“这次可千万不要搞砸了。”  
利威尔的声音在他的脑海里回荡，白日黑夜地鞭策着他。  
那是他的，光啊。  
艾伦向着虚空伸出手掌，他的神祇站在光里也向着他伸出手来，就像要拯救痛苦地挣扎在地狱里的灵魂。  


拾壹.  
神经粗壮的韩吉来接艾伦的时候，也被他颓丧的样子吓了一跳:  
“被虐待了？”  
“不……兵长…他们呢？”艾伦伸手遮挡了一下刺眼的阳光，像是从地底第一次到人间的恶鬼。  
“你只是想问兵长一个人吧，诚实点，”韩吉手里动作麻利，淡绿色的试剂趁其不备已注入到艾伦的血管里，“利威尔有大堆的文件要处理，抽不出手来接你。”  
“……”  
艾伦还以为兵长会出席所有他的重要时刻。  
“这抑制剂是宪兵团要求的，真是麻烦。”  
“结果出来了，”韩吉把踌躇的男孩拽上马车，“你先看。”白纸黑字的判决被交给艾伦。  
只一眼艾伦剧烈的颤抖起来，他立刻跳起来，脑袋狠狠地撞在马车车顶。脑子里似乎同时有十万只巨人同时嘶吼，又有一只手稳准快捷的掏出了他的心脏。  
他们怎么敢……  
“哎呦哎呦，冷静点嘛艾伦。”韩吉从口袋里又掏出了镇定剂，早有准备似的接上针头，“在宪兵团的地盘弄出动静来，恐怕不太容易收场哦。”  
“兵长……他同意了？”艾伦死死地盯着韩吉，他在混乱与疼痛之间仅有的一丝理智告诉他，韩吉能把他从王都狭小的监狱般的牢笼里接出来，必然是协议已经达成，那个被他敬爱被他含在嘴里的名字必然已经签下。  
但他不得不问出口，全部的愤怒和愧疚都融合在那个颤抖的问句里，只有韩吉点头，他才能给过于沉重的饱满的情绪宣泄的口子。  
以他的身高来说，在马车车厢里站起来必须弯腰，过于靠近的距离让韩吉第一次直面这个小鬼身上释放出的杀气和压迫感。  
韩吉暗叹了一声麻烦，这杀气虽不是真的冲她，但恐怕眼前谁在谁倒霉。要不是利威尔真的抽不出身，韩吉一定会叫上正主来押车。  
“不答应你怎么出来啊？”韩吉笑眯眯地说，“所以你一定要对我们可怜的利威尔负责哦。”  
艾伦茫然地跌坐，这个世界在他眼前轰然崩塌，他抬起眼睛，日光流转，璀璨生金。  
  
拾贰.  
利威尔在一沓厚厚的文件最末，签上了自己的名字，文件立即生效。  
这意味着他即将卸任士兵长，失去了继续留在兵团的资格，他变成一个普通的退伍士兵。  
和那些退伍的士兵唯一不同的是，他没法醉生梦死过上普通人的生活，他还肩负着继续监视艾伦的使命，那些大人们既不放心艾伦，也不放心他，但不得不冒着被划破手掌的风险，使用他这把利刃防备另一把名刀。  
表面上满意了对艾伦控制的观察员们，在离开的时候甚至收受了埃尔温一些私人的馈赠，马车载着他们心满意足地离去，但他们转头就在朝堂上耍起了小花招，把利威尔一起拖下了水。  
艾伦无法在兵团中待下去，他们给他安排了一个“合理”的职位，每个月要去两次王都定点的研究室接受检查，除此之外，艾伦需要受到严密的监视——这些都是他们达成的协议——但长袖善舞长于钻营的老爷们在监视这条上做了手脚，他们把人类最强的士兵长从他的神座上撤下，要求他亲自监视艾伦。  
他们很高兴在战争年代有利威尔这样的最强士兵屠杀巨人保证他们的安全，但在新时代的开端，那双手仍稳定地握住刀柄让他们惊慌失措。  
最强之刃可以再换，但他们的利益绝不允许有一丝一毫受损的可能。  
埃尔温也没有意料到针对利威尔的突然袭击，那些心高气傲的老爷们竟然这么反感利威尔身上的刺。仓促中他没能成功地完成狙击。  
艾伦所乘的马车终于在傍晚把他送回了兵团在郊外的驻地，艾伦从马车上下来，一路飞奔。  
当他气喘吁吁地到达利威尔的房间外，撞见的是矮小的长官正难得的，坐着处理他面前小山似的文件。  
因卸任而产生的大量的形式同一内容枯燥的交接文件。  
常穿的那件西装外套被他搭在椅子的靠背上，领巾带着完美的褶皱一丝不苟地垂在白皙细长的颈下，他的左手边是一杯凉透了的红茶。  
夕阳从巨大的玻璃窗外将温暖的橘色投放在他坚毅的长官身上，冷硬的线条，分明的棱角都被西下的日光打上轻巧的阴影，连他瘦长的手指都被暖光包裹起来。模糊的光晕使他的长官看起来柔和许多，利威尔在那双祖母绿的眼睛里染上了和一旁装着红茶的玻璃杯一样的瑰丽色彩，同时又无端的脆弱。  
艾伦小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，轻手轻脚地收起这一路的愤怒和愧疚，他还没有想好怎么和利威尔表达他的情绪，他无法否认当他看到利威尔需要亲自监视自己的时候，竟然有一丝窃喜。隔了半个多月再度见到他的长官，即使他知道了最糟糕的事情，可他还是见到了利威尔，利威尔可能不快，但一切安好，艾伦被情绪握紧的心脏缓缓地开始规律性的收缩，他觉得自己又能呼吸了，心里无端的生出平安喜乐来。  
利威尔平静地在埃尔温的签字后面跟上他自己的名字。卸任士兵长，让他再次有大量的交接文件需要签署，他没有再不耐烦地摔坏手里的笔。  
埃尔温没能帮他留在兵团里，但留住了士兵长这个职位。接任的人，也许是三笠。  
修长的人影慢慢爬上利威尔的办公桌，利威尔从文件中抬起头来，盯着愈来愈近的小鬼。乱糟糟的头发通红的眼圈连上衣也是皱巴巴的，艾伦像是被丢进什么糟糕混乱的地方又爬出来似的。  
洁癖驱使利威尔放下了笔，动了动嘴唇。在他严肃目光的逼视下，艾伦讪讪停住了脚步。  
夕阳将艾伦的影子拉长，浅薄的灰色落在利威尔唇间，像极了一个轻轻浅浅的亲吻。  
短暂的沉默。  
紧接着艾伦听见他的长官骂了句脏话，瞬间脸红到底:  
一路跑来，他不知道把什么奇怪的脏东西黏在了靴底，在利威尔房间干净的地面上留下了一长串的脚印。  


拾叁.  
“啊啊，欢送会什么的，你去不就行了？”利威尔回过神来，背对窗台的他手里扣着热气腾腾的红茶。衬衫上的褶皱一路向下，最终隐没在晃眼的细腰里。晦暗不明的光线在他的侧脸上打磨出棱角分明的阴影，灰蓝色的眼睛里没什么光彩，像是积雨云走了很久的路，带着长久的困顿和厌倦。  
艾伦按照利威尔先前的指令替他收拾房间，拜他所赐，艾伦是公认的全兵团最能清洁的士兵。艾伦整理着利威尔可怜的书架的手微微一抖，一封信顺着单薄的几本书的书脊滑落。  
“兵长不去的话，会遗憾的吧。”艾伦小心翼翼地维护着这个谈话，自从他在兵长的房间里因为几个脚印落荒而逃，利威尔和他默契地再没提过离职这个问题，直到今天早上。他弯腰捡起了那封泛黄的、年代久远的信。  
骨节分明的手伸过来，要走了它。  
这是王都近郊一处安静的住宅，韩吉挑中了它，利威尔用他卸任后发放的优厚津贴付了账。  
复式套间的结构，利威尔住在上面一层。就像当初在训练营的地下室一样，艾伦的头顶就是他的长官。  
今天三十六岁的利威尔正式解除职务。艾伦一大早就等在团长的房间外，等着交接仪式的结束，然后他带着利威尔和利威尔的箱子到了这个地方。  
艾伦提前三天过来，把上下两层每一个角落都收拾得干干净净。  
利威尔视察了他的领地，以及每一寸他可能会经过的地方，在厨房里他用热水煮了杯红茶，对艾伦的清洁能力再次做出了肯定。  
利威尔行李少的可怜，算上几本单薄的书，也才堪堪塞满了一个行李箱。  
艾伦把一切都收拾妥当，利威尔手里还捏着那个娟秀笔迹的信，他并没有拆开，只是拿着它坐在窗边。  
他身后风雨欲来。  
利威尔环视一圈，像是搜寻目标的眼睛半眯着，对艾伦妥协似的点了点头:“去。”  
欢送会是阿尔敏告诉他的，实际上就是利威尔班的几个人趁着休假出来一聚，顺便给他们送别。利威尔推掉了兵团里为他准备的仪式，阿尔敏说，人少些兵长说不定会来。  
巨人是人类变成的，所以就算是杀人也不会下不了手。艾伦退出利威尔房间前抬头看了一眼，他的前长官、现在的监护人生铁铸成的雕塑一般，靠在宽大的椅子上，他周围的摆设仍像在兵团似的，简单到不太像住着一个人，没有一丝多余的温度。那群愚蠢的自视甚高的大人们夺走了他的刀剑，甚至砍下了他战斗的臂膀，把他用一条不太结实的锁链和艾伦挂在了同一个悬崖上。  
艾伦心悸，不知道什么时候，利威尔就会斩断铁链离他而去。  


拾肆.  
开门的声音惊动了利威尔，他一下子从昏沉的睡意里醒来，肌肉习惯性地绷紧，含着刀锋的目光瞬间扫过门口挺拔的黑影。  
黑影愣了愣，接下了他这记眼刀，然后回以温柔的笑。嘴角慢慢舒展，眉头也放平，绿眼睛里盛满了要把人溺死的光，艾伦放松地站在门口，他保持着推门的动作，没有再前进一步，两人之间保持着安全的距离:  
“睡醒了？”  
利威尔觉得这样直接而简单的招呼十分的陌生，他不知道艾伦是怎么完成从士兵到一起生活的人这样平顺的过渡，他还以为艾伦在他的眼刀后，会立刻立正行礼，向他献上心脏。他没有答话，慢慢地弯腰把睡着时滑落的书信捡起来，带着茧子的手指在薄薄的脆弱的信封上摩挲，像是在消化那个简单的问句。  
刚下过雨的黄昏很短，阳光已完全被黑色的云吸收，这间有着巨大窗子的房间仍然显得阴暗，但艾伦能够感觉到房间另一角的，刚刚醒来的男人在这样弯腰捡信的瞬间，浑身的戾气消散了，肌肉也放松下去，他正在努力的适应从一个士兵长到普通人的变化。  
这个时候推门进来的人不是他部下的士兵，也不是来要求他立刻穿上立体机动装置作战的紧急情况，推门进来打断他这个午睡的是，他的被监护人，他的爱慕者，告诉他欢送会时间已到的艾伦。  
这只是一个简单的平凡的午后。  
利威尔将信封放在面前的桌子上，一股陌生的温暖的情绪从他心底生发出来，让他手足无措。艾伦出门后，他手里摸索着那封信，一直都没有打开，慢慢喝掉了那杯浓郁的红茶，竟然就靠着坚硬的椅背在陌生的房间里睡着了。窗子不知道什么时候关上了，灰色的窗帘把光都挡在外面，他就这样久违地在某个午后睡了一觉。风和雨都没有把他惊醒。  
梦境十分干净。  
他接上了睡着之前的思绪，他正在回想韩吉镜片上反射出来的诡异的光。  
韩吉说利威尔也要学着做个普通人啦，过普通人的生活呐，兴不兴奋？  
“啊啊。”他答以艾伦干瘪简单的音节。  
“阿尔敏他们大概就要到了，”艾伦走上前来，把一杯新的冒着热气的红茶放在利威尔手边，“我们也差不多该出发了。”  
熟稔自然的语气让利威尔有些不适，他点了点头，表示自己听到了。艾伦那张俊秀的脸上始终挂着笑容，转身向门外走去。  
“喂，艾伦，”利威尔忽然开口，低沉的嗓音回荡在这间略显空荡的房间里，他盯着艾伦转圜的身体，第一次觉得说话比用刀削巨人还要麻烦，他喉咙上下滚动，终于把那句话挤出口:  
“艾伦，我不知道什么样是喜欢一个人。但，如果你坚持的话，可以试试。”  
三十六岁的利威尔除了面对死亡的时刻，第一次在他士兵面前低下了头，细碎的黑发遮住他的眼睛。房间里静默的空气教会他体验另一种不同于作战的紧张和焦躁。  
利威尔不知道此刻是不是该出声，在他没得到艾伦的回应之前。他生生忍住了训斥似的“喂艾伦你说话啊吃了大便吗”，只是在愈来愈黑的房间里扣紧了那杯氤氲热气的红茶，手心传来的温度，似乎连带着被灌进尘封的心里。  


拾伍.  
艾伦的对这个世界的感知出现了一瞬间的空白，他反反复复地把利威尔越来越低的几个字咬碎咀嚼，直到他领悟到这几个不成句的意思是曲折委婉地表达了“同意”。巨大的能淹没人的喜悦从心底生发，一丝一丝地爬上他的脸庞，将黑暗里僵硬的他彻底包裹起来，投入无边的海水里。  
他喉头滚动，一股热气抵着他的咽喉，让他说不出完整的话来。昨天他知道利威尔要搬进来的消息，在楼下的房间里一直失眠到夜枭都安静了。他爬起来，像追寻着利威尔从地下室走出的背影的鬼魂似的，登上木制的阶梯，在利威尔的房间外靠着墙站了一宿。他没有打开门，进入这个空无一人的房间，因为他从没有得到过利威尔的允许。早上爬起来去接利威尔的时候，艾伦无数次地在开口之前扼住颤抖，把心反反复复的锤炼，提醒自己要慢慢来，免得惹利威尔不快。  
无论利威尔对他发火还是要打得他满地找牙，他都会忍受，因为是他把利威尔从最强士兵的王座上拖下来，使他没入尘埃。  
但利威尔自始至终只是惊人的平静，平静到令艾伦心生绝望。  
……  
“喂，艾伦……”利威尔听见了寂静空气里细微的抽气声，得不到回应的焦躁让他脱口而出，“你傻了吗？”  
“……”艾伦没有说话，他不怕死地冲上去把单薄的利威尔抱在了怀里，像是要用自己身体的热气融化坚冰似的，奋不顾身。  
预料中的攻击比想象的来的要晚，相必利威尔也被他贸然冲动的举动惊呆了，随即熟悉的力道顺着拳头顶着他的胃迫使他放开了手:  
“……你要折腾到迟到吗？！”  
利威尔黑着脸站起身，从床头的挂钩上取下了他的外套，轻巧地绕过捂着腹部脸上傻笑和痛苦交织在一起的艾伦。  
向来稳定的手在打开门的瞬间出现了一丝颤抖，利威尔后背洇出冷汗。  
什么啊，竟然会害怕那个小鬼的拒绝。  
“不要后悔。”利威尔站在雨后的夜里，稀疏的星星在云缝里闪耀。  
“每一次的抉择都是在做出下一次抉择的时候它才拥有真正的意义。”  
既然那个小鬼认为这具即将步入中年的躯体有什么可爱的地方，那就随他吧，利威尔想，姑且相信他的判断好了。  


拾陆.  
局促的小酒馆在入夜后立刻喧闹起来，附近有不少宪兵团的士兵休假的时候会在这个酒馆厮混。混杂着雨后泥土和男人汗液的气息让利威尔停住了脚。  
他盯着酒馆的招牌，对于自己是否要挤进这个在他眼里就是一团脏乱差的地方，心生疑虑。  
艾伦臂弯里搭着一件黑色风衣，他终于追上了步伐匆匆的利威尔。利威尔自打确认他关门上锁后就再没理过他，一直到约好的酒馆。  
吵嚷恶劣的酒馆环境终于帮艾伦截停了他。  
艾伦试探性地牵了牵利威尔的手，手指贴着他的手腕向下，将他握紧的拳头舒展开，用自己的手填进他的指缝。抬头对上利威尔的瞪视，艾伦立刻回以真诚的笑脸。  
利威尔克制住了往那张写满了“利威尔说好了要试一试不能反悔哟”得意的脸上挥出一拳的冲动，他僵硬地跟上艾伦的脚步，转弯，前进。  
艾伦卫生习惯非常好，手指干净修长，掌心里带着年轻人独特的温暖，圆润的指甲轻轻扣住利威尔的手背。  
从侧门溜进酒馆，直接上到二楼的包间，阿尔敏提供的情报无比准确。  
艾伦就着昏黄的灯光再次确认了门牌，他看了一眼灯下不耐烦的利威尔——好像楼下喧闹的声音都应该驱逐，敲响了紧闭的房门。  
“啊！”开门的人兴奋地大叫，“利威尔！”  
也不知道韩吉是如何在高大的艾伦的遮挡下一眼看见利威尔的，她撞开了艾伦的肩膀，向着侧后方的人扑去。  
“韩吉……”  
无奈地叫住她的人是利威尔，但拦住她的人却是艾伦——艾伦提住了韩吉的后领。利威尔准备推开热情的韩吉的手落空了，苍白的手指在暧昧的灯下顿了顿，揉了揉韩吉的头发。  
阿尔敏审时度势，把门拉开一些，利威尔让过呆住的韩吉，径直走进房间。  
这个包间里意外的干净，但是同样吵闹。  
“点酒点酒！”  
“让！你去把服务生叫来啊！”  
“最烈的！！！”  
“萨夏……”  
“兵长还没进来不要开始吃啊！！！”  
……  
“兵长！”  
嘴里含着食物的萨夏一抬头就撞见了走进来的兵长，她立刻蹦起来立正行礼，装着食物的盘子撞在她的膝盖上，叮当作响。  
满屋子便装的士兵见到利威尔那张脸习惯性地起立和萨夏一起敲击自己的左胸，利威尔动了动嘴唇:  
“……啊啊。”  
他没有话要说出来。“我不再是兵长”这句话他想到了，但面对七个向他行礼的，脸上还带着刚刚嬉闹的愉快表情的士兵，他说不出来。  
“啊，韩吉小姐，对不起对不起。”后知后觉自己扯住了韩吉衣领的艾伦立刻鞠躬道歉，拐进房间的他觉察到了这尴尬的气氛。  
利威尔垂下眼睛，将外套脱下来扔在空出来的角落里，挽了挽衬衫的袖子:  
“今天都能喝酒吗？”  
“能！！！”沉默了几秒的小鬼们重新活跃起来，艾伦跟着利威尔坐在一边。让喊上了服务生，对着酒单一通乱点，追求只有一个——越烈越好。  
酒很快就上来了，连带几碟长相朴实的小菜。利威尔默默地把眼前疑似肉的盘子递到了满眼冒光的萨夏面前。  
埃尔温没有来，三笠也不在。  
阿尔敏的解释是埃尔温团长和准备接替兵长的三笠必须去王都里跟那些大人们解释一下，利威尔成功地让他们对于阿克曼这个家族充满担忧。  
三轮酒过后，房间里气氛再度活跃，每个人都争着上来敬利威尔酒，嘴里说着兵长一直是我最敬爱的人上次庆祝你没有喝今天一定要多喝点什么的，更像是要联合起来把他们的前长官灌醉。  
利威尔的手还没摸到酒杯，一直待在他旁边沉默着的艾伦就抢着替他挡掉了不怀好意的敬酒。  
坐在房间另一角的韩吉和让他们面面相视，同时露出心领神会的表情。  
利威尔默默地扭开了头。  


拾柒.  
在接下来的半个小时里让和康尼对艾伦发起了惨无人道的酒精攻击。在三笠缺席，利威尔默许的情况下，艾伦很快就败下阵来。还不到散场的时候，艾伦就已经趴在酒桌的一个角上不省人事了。  
韩吉端着一杯颜色奇怪的鸡尾酒，镜片反光，脸上带着奇怪的笑容推开了坐在利威尔另一边的萨夏，把药塞进利威尔的口袋:  
“今天特意给你了药哟，你们是什么时候……？”  
“？”  
韩吉拍了拍艾伦的肩示意利威尔，引起两声低低的哼声，又说:  
“什么时候？艾伦这小子迷恋你是我们都知道的事儿，但是没有你的允许他可不会做的那么过分哦？”  
“……”。酒桌上挡酒，大概在正常人的关系里，是很亲密的人才会做出的事情吧，韩吉一发现立刻就来询问两人关系的进展了。  
利威尔无奈，韩吉这个奇行种惊人的洞察力有时候真是麻烦，他疲于应付韩吉，甚至忽略了在桌子对面缓缓抬起头来竖着耳朵的阿尔敏。  
“啊……今天下午。”  
“哎——”韩吉拉长了感叹词，拍了拍艾伦昏沉的脑袋，“这小子还不赖嘛！”  
……还不赖。

没有了艾伦这个绊脚石，利威尔很快喝倒了一片。除了韩吉那个自己把自己灌倒的奇行种，剩下试图向利威尔发起挑战的，如今都趴在桌子上，死猪一样哼哼。  
脸红的跟过敏一样的阿尔敏此刻倒还是清醒着，他叫的酒大部分都被马脸让喝掉了。  
利威尔站起身踹了踹仍在桌上睡着的艾伦，茫然的带着酒意的脸昂起来，绿松石般的眼睛对焦在利威尔的脸上。  
“走吧。”利威尔捡起外套。  
艾伦愣了愣神，在桌角上磕了三次之后终于拎着风衣成功地站了起来。  
“兵长……”阿尔敏也急忙起身，绯红的脸颊让他看起来就像个再秀气不过的姑娘。  
利威尔伸出一只手指，对他做出噤声的手势，他喝掉了眼前乱七八糟混杂着的酒水，不再看他的部下一眼，转身出门。  
他不擅长告别，只有在死去的部下面前他才偶尔流露出那种悲伤的情绪，但那是在战争期间，悲伤会被新的战斗打断，不能也不会持续太久，他的心必须和他的刀一样，没有迷茫，也从不犹豫。  
但他没办法处理今夜这样的情况。  
将军没死在瞬息万变的战场上，被小人设计陷害，黯然离场。  
他只能把这群没什么心机的愤愤不平却又不敢表露的小鬼们一个个的灌趴下，这样他就不用跟他们费尽脑力的告别了。  
利威尔知道他走后，阿尔敏会叫醒他那群醉鬼同伴，就像普通人的酒桌上总有一个人在众人皆醉的时候送他们回家。阿尔敏也许会叫一辆门前出租的马车把他们捎回营地，也许是一人一桶冰水浇到清醒为止。  
远处铛铛的钟声敲响了，喧腾的酒馆渐渐安静下来，三三两两的醉鬼们结伴出门回家。  
夜风从极远的地方吹来，带着一股干冽的冷气，变黄的叶子在秋风的催促下悄无声息的离开了树梢，砸在利威尔的脚底。  
黄色的头发在小巷的尽头一闪而没，紧接着冒出来一张长脸，阿尔敏扛着让，让后面跟着横七竖八的其他士兵，韩吉大呼小叫地跟在最后。  
来的时候他们悄悄地从狭窄的小巷绕进酒馆，做贼一样绕过那些热闹的人群;出门的时候，他们的大脑已经不能指挥他们的腿从小巷中绕出来。  
好在现在外面也没有人。  
只有利威尔安静地站在小巷的阴影里，艾伦在他左脚旁边呕吐。  
利威尔目送他的唯一一批活下来的利威尔班成员们互相搀扶着离去，无声地和他们一一告别。  
真是萧索。  
灌满了酒液的胃和秋风里隐隐作痛的左腿向他一起抗议，如果艾伦再不清醒，利威尔就只能在把他扛回去和丢在这里自生自灭之间做出选择了。  
利威尔伸进口袋的手摸到了韩吉塞进来的药剂，判断着它的使用剂量和持续时间，这样疼下去的话，这点剂量恐怕也用不了多久。  
……  
一直在旁边咳嗽呕吐的艾伦忽然没了声息，利威尔诧异地向阴影里看去，虽然很少会有人会醉酒呛死，但利威尔并不相信艾伦的智商。  
阴影里一片漆黑。  
温热的大手把一件带着体温的风衣搭在了瘦削的人肩上。  
“？”利威尔诧异地以为艾伦已经清醒了，一转头撞上一股呛人的酒气  
艾伦外套上的铁袖扣蹭着利威尔的脖子滑到前面，长长的胳膊把僵硬的利威尔圈在怀抱的中央，带着酒味的热气呵在利威尔耳畔:  
“我们回去吧。”  


拾捌.  
艾伦沾着酒味的头发搔着利威尔的脖颈，一股浓郁的被称作艾伦的气息包围了他，温热的气息从耳后传到全身，利威尔上天入地无处可逃。  
尽管利威尔每一个癖好为清洁的细胞都在叫嚣着推开酒鬼，每一个写着生人勿近的基因都在抗议这双手在身上停留的时间，但还是有一种奇怪的陌生的叫做温暖的东西，让利威尔克制住了抵抗。  
拉拉扯扯半扛半抱，利威尔总算把这个已经整整高出自己一个脑袋的小鬼扛了回去。  
艾伦被利威尔直接丢在沙发上，沾着酒味的风衣随意地在他身上一盖，反正他全身的气味都好不到哪儿去。  
那双绿松石眼睛好像是他主人身上唯一脱离了酒精作用的部分，在利威尔洗手煮茶收拾烂摊子的过程中一直紧紧地盯着他。一旦利威尔离开了它的可视范围，它就指挥着它醉酒的主人发出不满的声音。  
利威尔沉着脸给横在沙发上的艾伦灌了一杯热气腾腾的红茶，拍拍他的脸:  
“给我清醒点。”  
脸上带着红印儿的人立刻点头，但炽热的目光仍然死盯着他不放。  
“……我去洗澡。”  
利威尔把风衣丢在了他的脑袋上，挡住了那两道快要把他烧起来的目光。

待到利威尔从浴室里出来的时候，艾伦看起来清醒多了。  
擦着头发的利威尔和坐在沙发上双手支着额头的艾伦对视一眼，后者慢慢起身，向着他迈出一步，声音低哑:  
“……兵长。”  
利威尔现在不想和满身酒气甚至已经发酵的青年有任何的接触，他无视了艾伦想要靠近的举动，向旁边迈出几步绕过了碍事的艾伦，从自己的西装口袋里拿走了药，又弯腰拿走了桌上空着的杯子。  
穿着白衬衫和黑色长裤的男人在踩上木梯的时候终于回过头来，他诧异地看着仍然呆呆站着的艾伦，晃动的灯下艾伦的剪影莫名有些佝偻，就像巨人化后那个茫然的世界重又降临到人类艾伦的身体里。  
“喂，艾伦……”利威尔看着转过来向着他的绿松石眼睛，“早点弄干净……睡觉。”  
利威尔吞掉的两个字让他觉得十分不适，他正在努力地学习接受艾伦，接受他那双时时刻刻盯着他的，盛满了光的绿色眸子。  
从小混在地下街的垃圾堆里，又做了多年军痞的利威尔在一个雨后的晚上忽然开窍，阿克曼传家的辱骂方式并不适合和……和“亲密的人”进行交流。  
艾伦目送利威尔消失在阶梯上，犹如多年以前，大雨忽然降下。楼上的房间里传来“吱呀”的关门声，利威尔大概已经上床了。  


拾玖.  
沙沙的雨声。  
利威尔此刻躺在床上，感受着药力作用下，一点点被平复的胃部。癔想出来的热气灌入骨缝，驱散了缠绕在他左腿上的寒意。  
松软的被子被他盖到胸口，利威尔正在像接受失眠的困扰、忍耐左腿的伤痛一样，一点点接受这个陌生的房间，消化无所事事甚至午睡了的一天，把艾伦牵手事件划入正常的无需抵抗的常态里。  
世界上绝大多数事情都可以用两种方式处理:接受或者反抗。  
利威尔在失去了一个又一个亲人、朋友、部下之后，终于学会了接受那些无可奈何的事情，他独自把它们磨碎了熬烂了吞进胃里，让他们成为他的一部分，他习惯的一部分。就像“如果反抗卸任的命令，身体状况就有暴露的风险，善于钻营的猪猡们一定会抓住它大作文章，影响艾伦是否能获得自由”，所以他开始学着接受普通人的生活，生生剥下地下街的痞气兵团里的暴躁，早晚他也会变成一个正常的步入中年的男人。  
……  
楼下的淋浴声停止了，那个小鬼应该也去睡觉了吧。  
枕头上干净清爽的气味给了失眠的利威尔一点安慰，他歪了歪头，觉察到这个房间里第二个人的呼吸。  
……艾伦？  
夜里的艾伦不同于白日那个讨好的大狗似的生物，肉食动物似的脚下不发出一点儿声音，他坐在利威尔床边，漆黑的剪影就像潜伏捕食的狼。  
利威尔骤然握紧的手又慢慢松开，青筋从他苍白的手背上消退。他坐起身点上了一支燃了大半的蜡烛，火苗跳动燃烧起来的那一刻他与艾伦毫不掩饰的目光相遇，利威尔通常会把这种视线作为“危险”的信号优先考量。  
就像他曾对埃尔温提起过的，十三人观察团里，某个讨厌的目光。  
被判断为“大便了睡觉”的艾伦，此刻正坐在他的床边。他换了新的上衣长裤，刚从浴室里出来，身上的味道和干净的利威尔几乎一模一样。但他的头发还没有完全擦干，细小的水滴汇成一股，顺着脸颊流到了脖子里。  
艾伦感受到了利威尔的警惕和防备，他率先柔软下来，伸出手，小心而缓慢地握上利威尔露在外面的手掌，这次他没有和利威尔十指交握，而是爱惜而谨慎地把远低于自己温度的手包裹起来。绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着利威尔的表情，研究烛火下他的万千变化——如果他的脸上出现了一丝不悦，艾伦就会立刻放弃。  
利威尔冷冷地盯着烛火下尤若星辰的绿眼睛，但他没有立刻抽回手来。他全身紧绷，以他稀少的和正常人类交际的经验，他也能判断出来艾伦赤裸裸的目光里包含的意味。  
……大概是在跟他求爱。  
艾伦握住的那只手在利威尔理智的破坏性指挥下压倒了本能，放松地半握，竭力做出符合他心中正常人的反应。但他的脸上没什么表情，他不知道在这样的时刻应该有什么表情。  
艾伦把他小心捂热的手捧在脸前，小心而轻柔地在手背上落下一吻:  
“我喜欢您。”  
低沉沙哑的男声混着雨声，磨得利威尔的耳朵嗡嗡作响。  


贰拾.  
艾伦大概是忍不住了，他掀起利威尔的被褥，半跪在床边，握住利威尔的手腕，把它压在利威尔黑色的头发旁。身材颀长的青年俯下身，像禁锢似的把利威尔困在宽阔的胸膛下，鼻尖凑在他的脖颈边嗅来嗅去，潮湿的发丝落在利威尔的脸上。  
打算睡觉的利威尔解下了领巾，衬衫上留了一个扣子，暴露出优美的颈线和细长突出的锁骨。  
“艾伦，你.他.妈.的给我清醒点。”但利威尔可没有考虑过要在今天和艾伦做.爱，在他的观念划分里，艾伦还停留在牵手那步，容忍一个醉鬼的拥抱是他做出的妥协。  
利威尔在床上的动作被艾伦轻易的捕捉，他擒住利威尔屈起上袭的腿，躲开了这击狠狠的对准他小腹的膝袭，圆润的膝盖扣在他燥热的掌心下。  
五年的时间足够艾伦去摸索他敬爱长官的癖好，了解他的攻击的习惯。他立刻放弃对利威尔手腕的钳制，撩起布料柔软的裤脚。艾伦知道利威尔必须在阴雨天里一再忍受左腿上经年不愈的伤痛，他小心地把细弱的脚腕握在手心，另一只手缓慢地顺着素白肌肤上的伤疤上行，在利威尔就要忍不住踹开他的时候，他低下头把炽热的呼吸和细碎的吻洒在利威尔红肿的膝上。  
“我喜欢您。”  
温柔而坚定。  
所以请您放心地向我示弱，放心地向我靠拢，与我互相搀扶与我互相抚慰。  
我会陪着您啊。请让我进入您的心里。  
……  
那双绿眼睛里溢出的情意总是浇得他浑身湿透。  
一次又一次地。  
被握住的小腿上的肌肉似乎都要紧张地崩断了，靠着墙坐着的利威尔闭上眼睛深深地呼吸。  
“妈.的。”  
艾伦听见了利威尔低声的咒骂，他带着温暖的笑容用长长的结实的手臂把利威尔扣在怀里，利威尔每一分容忍都让他得寸进尺。  
远高于利威尔体温的唇覆盖在没有多少血色的嘴唇上，艾伦的尖牙轻轻地咬着其中一片摩挲，笨拙地扣开他的牙关把柔软的舌头送进他的口腔里掠夺。他的一只手扣着利威尔的后脑，修长的手指在干净细碎的黑发里游移，发丝好像搔在他的心上。  
探进利威尔衬衫的手顺着他的脊骨一寸一寸的向上探索，在每一个突出的骨节上不怀好意的停留。从唇瓣上移开的艾伦终于看到了他爱慕的人脸上一丝浅淡的潮红，白皙瘦长的手指灵活地解开了衬衫上的扣子，艾伦对上的是利威尔挑衅似的眼睛。  
两个人影纠缠着倒下，不太像相爱的人互相抚慰，倒像是生死相搏。  
“……利威尔。”  
凭着直觉在青年身上探索的利威尔耳畔凑上湿热的嘴唇，沙哑的声音好像恳求。  
“？”  
利威尔从没听过艾伦直呼他的名字，他迟疑地放缓了手上的动作。  
可下一刻就天翻地覆，他被青年压在了身下，两只手腕被青年交叉着压在一起。格斗擒拿的招数被艾伦用在限制利威尔的动作上，他被迫露出光洁的额头，发丝被人撩到耳后。那双浸润的绿松石般的眼睛居高临下地看着他，随即湿热的唇带着撩人的吐息从他的胸口向下，在每一条伤疤的凸起和凹陷处流连。  
利威尔，怀疑和犹豫会杀死你。  
把决定权教给别人，只有死路一条。  


贰拾壹.  
利威尔忍无可忍地把炉火一样散发着高额热量还非要圈着他靠近他的青年踹到了床下。  
他已经醒来一刻钟了，腰腿向他传送着酸痛的信号，于是他没有立即起床，看着晨光渐渐从没有拉紧的窗帘里透进房间，灰色的窗帘因此带上牛奶般的光泽。婉转的鸟鸣一近一远相互应和。  
睡在他身旁的青年脸上残留着浅淡的笑容，上臂的肌肉在晨光下拉出优美的线条，露出的肩胛处有小小的淤青，利威尔并不想承认那道伤与他反抗未果涉嫌报复有关。  
青年向着利威尔处无意识地凑了凑然后就在梦里被踹下了床。  
身上只有一条床单的青年在床下晃了晃头，视线落在地上黑色的长裤上，脸上迅速地泛起可疑的红晕，终于清醒过来。他挠了挠蓬松的头发，仰头对利威尔送上干净的笑容。酗酒的后遗症使得他鼻腔干燥，利威尔衬衫下透出的隐隐约约的斑斑驳驳或浅或深的痕迹几乎要让他留下鼻血来。  
艾伦得承认，他的前长官现在心情非常不好，这可能与他昨晚掌握了主动权后的急躁冒进脱不了干系。利威尔稍稍上抬的下巴、凶狠的目光就和他无数次要在腰间抽出新的兵刃继续砍杀巨人时的状态一模一样。  
……  
利威尔在继续傻笑的艾伦身下辨认出了被丢到床下不知打了几个滚的衣裤，在穿上掉在地上的裤子和穿着艾伦过长的衬衫直接去浴室之间斗争了一下。  
妈.的，做都做了。  
老流氓利威尔缺乏必要的心理负担，掀开被子，只穿着衬衫下了床，两条细长的腿在空气中轻轻颤了一下，随即一瘸一拐地走向浴室。  
艾伦喉咙上下动了动，谨慎地闭上了嘴，默默地从床单下伸出手来捂住了鼻子。  
……  
不知道是该夸艾伦贴身格斗学的太好，还是怪他该死的永无宁日的腿伤，在艾伦无差别的压制下，利威尔左腿又作起怪来。  
利威尔本打算等艾伦出去了再处理腿伤，谁知道艾伦就跟傻了似的一动不动。他在浴室的角落里找到了小小的医药箱，这是他带来的为数不多的行李之一。  
卧室里终于有了些许动静，艾伦踌躇的脚步在浴室门前逡巡不去。  
“艾伦。”利威尔熟练地拿出针管换上干净的针头给自己进行静脉注射，他必须让艾伦转移注意力，离开浴室门口而不是发情似的闯进来，“如果你那个可怜的脑子还有点用，你就该记得下午你要去研究室跟他们拿该死的证明。”  
艾伦愣住了，利威尔的语气又恢复到了昨天之前的冷静和公事公办，其中的不耐烦就好像庭审时他匆匆而过的“别他.妈.的.给我找麻烦”。  
原来……还是不可以吗？

从住处到该死的指定的研究所并不是很近，艾伦本想为早上还一瘸一拐的利威尔租一辆马车，但利威尔以“这种租赁的脏东西是不是要拆了木板才能驱逐清洁”的目光拒绝了他的心意。  
两人之间保持着“合理”的距离。  
研究所要求艾伦注射过抑制剂再进门，并无视了矮小的利威尔的监视。他们也认为那群提出监视艾伦的贵族大人们是群猪猡，但他们的证据方向是让一个人类来监视一个潜在的巨人太不合理，唯有科学和实验才能消灭巨人拯救人类。  
利威尔没有和这群疯子争执，他在艾伦惊诧的目光中亲自给他打了一针。  
十几个穿着白色实验服的研究员壮胆似的结成对子在艾伦身上提取血液、头发，然后又测量艾伦的身高体重。  
“……”几个研究员之间窃窃私语，对着艾伦肩头的淤青指指点点。  
黑色西服的利威尔靠墙而立，直到这时才回过神来看了艾伦一眼，无视了艾伦哀怨的目光，给出了理由:  
“……啊啊，涉嫌袭击监护人。”  
在巨人之力作用下，还能在艾伦身上留下几个小时都没有完全消退的淤青，研究员们顿时对于利威尔充满了兴趣。  
……  
金粉花体的请柬被秋风送往了两人的住处，轻轻落在房门入口处的地毯下。  


贰拾贰.  
“利威尔，我爱你。”  
在颠簸的马车上睡睡醒醒的利威尔猛然惊醒过来，对面歪着脑袋酣睡的是韩吉那个奇行种。  
马车外隆隆作响的雷声传了过来，利威尔皱了皱眉，又要下雨了。  
失去了利威尔这样左膀右臂的埃尔温，反倒受到贵族老爷们的默许，伪装温和优雅融入他们的圈子对埃尔温来说并不是难事。贵族们也都默契地假装忘记了尼古拉斯•罗伯夫的前例，在埃尔温试图接触的时候表达了友好的意愿。  
三笠作为新的士兵长，在接任之初的确遭遇了一些阻挠，但她作为女性的外表帮她掩饰了堪比利威尔的攻击性。在王都逗留的半个月里，就被私下冠上了“荆棘之花”的名号，不苟言笑冷漠暴力反而成了她与贵族小姐们不同的美。  
此刻的利威尔正坐在一架租来的马车上，由王都向着玛利亚之墙飞奔，他被埃尔温紧急召唤，要求他和韩吉到玛利亚之墙来参加一场贵族的晚宴。  
要不是随着请柬一起发来的情报，利威尔真要怀疑埃尔温的脑浆跟他的头发一样变稀疏了。  
不知道哪里传出来的消息，有些贵族得到了利威尔身体状况不佳的情报，看不过观察团最后得到的成果的大人们又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
利威尔急需一个机会来证明他的能力和身体状况，否则艾伦目前的处理办法可能会被完全推翻。  
真是麻烦啊，那个小鬼。  
情报当然不是韩吉泄露的，但很有可能是从韩吉那里泄露掉的。以韩吉粗壮的神经，如果有心人想查的话，总能查出点什么。  
利威尔的目光放得极远，枝形闪电在天空中明灭。  
“利威尔，不通知一下艾伦真的大丈夫吗？”韩吉不知道什么时候也醒了，大大咧咧地往座椅上一靠，“他会很担心的吧。”  
“……，”利威尔一直不太明白艾伦为什么对他的身体担心的要命，他隐约觉得应该不是为了满足他的需求什么的，“他看过请柬。”  
“哎——”韩吉发现什么似的，在颠簸的马车上还硬要挪到利威尔身边，“利威尔，你是不是和艾伦做爱了？”  
……  
如果他手里有刀的话，他一定削下这个奇行种的后颈。  
“利威尔身上有小艾伦的味道哦，”韩吉嘿嘿一笑，“上次在那个小酒馆还不是这样的哟。”  
“……”  
“那我们的利威尔是上面那个还是下面那个？”  
“……”  
“不会吧。小艾伦这么厉害？”  
“……”  
“呐，我说，利威尔，”韩吉毫无珍惜生命的自觉继续向前，“满足一个二十岁的年轻恋人的需求，很吃力吧？”  
“……”  
利威尔放弃了和奇行种的交流，鬼知道她是不是还想问问时间长短大小多少和体验什么的。利威尔烦躁地摸了摸韩吉的头发，把她推到一边。  
实际上在研究室回来到利威尔出门的傍晚，艾伦和他之间都处在一种奇怪的或许可以被称之为“冷战”的状态里。  
利威尔对于艾伦情绪的转变没有丝毫的头绪，以他和人类交流的经验，他完全意识不到艾伦为什么忽然又能把握好两人的距离了，甚至对于艾伦缩减到只限于拥抱的身体接触感到欣慰。  
直到他刚刚在梦中醒来，艾伦低缓的情话和一个炸雷在他耳边同时鸣响，他意识到自己对于艾伦和那个住了五天的房子，生出了缱绻的依恋。  
久违的，依恋。  


贰拾叁.  
艾伦从报道的工作处回到住所的时候已经是下午，他手里提着新鲜的蔬菜，用钥匙打开了门。  
秋天的黄昏很美，落叶和夕阳构建的图画让人温柔到骨子里。艾伦攒了一肚子的话要和利威尔说，比如职位虽然只能委屈的待在“文职”，处理些边边角角的琐碎事情，但毕竟还是在兵团的构成里，比如工作的地方的同事们对他都很客气，没有人主动提起“巨人”这回事，还有，市场上进了新鲜的鱼，如果利威尔想吃的话他就去买……  
也不知道那些鱼是不是从附近的河流里捕捞上来的，那些河流流出墙外后，是不是一直流入了大海……  
他进门的瞬间生出了野兽般的直觉。翠金的眸子缓缓扫视房间，并没有察觉陌生的气息，格外的寂静让艾伦心生不安。  
利威尔此时通常都会待在他的楼上，垂着眼睛看一本闲书。  
艾伦对着泛红的夕阳愣了一会儿，他随即冲上了二楼，闯入利威尔的房间。  
窗帘随风起落，里面空无一人。  
本就稀少的东西被再次整理挑选后带走，缺少烟火气的房间如今看来就像尘封许久。艾伦鞋底与木板接触的声音回荡在整个屋子里，他在利威尔坐过的椅子上疲惫地坐下。  
……他走了啊。  
桌子上摆着常用来喝红茶的杯子，下面压着一张白纸，勉强算得上是工整的字迹留在上面:  
“玛利亚之墙 四天 给我保持清洁 等我回来”  
艾伦疲惫的心又重新活跃起来，甚至脑补出了利威尔嫌弃地警告他他不在的时候不要惹是生非，乖乖等着他回来收拾，甚至还会有“真麻烦啊，小鬼”的意思。  
他垂着的嘴角慢慢向上翘起，为了利威尔这句多余的嘱咐。  
他真怕利威尔没有抗拒的原因是跟谁做爱并不重要，只是艾伦恰好的某个举动引起了他的欲望。  
也许……太快了。  
在去完研究所拿完该死的证明后，艾伦终于意识到利威尔下午才勉强答应试试，晚上他就爬上了利威尔的床，这个进展对于以前从没想过要和自己的士兵一起生活的利威尔来说，快的简直过分。他从得到了利威尔的飘飘然中冷静下来，他想要得到利威尔的心，想要让他依靠让他屈服让他感到别人的温暖，而不是靠自己内心的火种孤独的活着。但他过于急切地想要把自己塞进利威尔的心里，在利威尔看来或许就像觊觎了五年他的肉体，或者说从没吃过腥的猫看鱼，吃下去也就没了。  
食髓知味的青年，后知后觉地放慢了脚步。  
他花了五年的时间慢慢地在利威尔封闭的内心城墙上打磨，又怀着忐忑的心情照顾他的起居，对着他微微张开的嘴唇肖想，却只克制地露出温柔的笑……似乎终于在这张字条上，看见了里面透出了的微弱的光。  
夕阳的光在艾伦的瞳孔里缓缓地褪去，坐得越久，他越能感到心里像缺了一块似的，甚至能感受到自己因此而惶惑的心跳。  
艾伦把利威尔的字条轻轻地折好放在胸口。  
淡淡的红茶的味道渗进他的呼吸，好像又回到了那天他居高临下地宣布对利威尔的占有。  
……  
艾伦暂时忘记了市场里活蹦乱跳的鱼和传说中泛着腥气的一望无际的大海，他坐在利威尔的椅子上，手掌向下扣住胸口，夕阳用最后一点光芒勾勒出他的笑容。  
利威尔，承认吧，你开始喜欢上我了。  
  
贰拾肆.  
黑色挺括的军礼服套在白衬衫之外，皮质的腰带箍出窄腰，同样是黑色的高筒皮靴完美地包裹男人修长的腿。黑色的领带代替白色的领巾被细长的手指打出规矩平整的结，埃尔温亲手为他在胸前挂上银红勾边的勋章和金色的绶带。黑色的风衣最后被披上，腰间收缩的样式使得他看起来更加利落挺拔。  
发胶把男人的碎发向后固定，露出那张苍白锋锐的脸。  
埃尔温为利威尔定制了一套全新的军礼服，只有黑白两色的衣服把他修饰的如一把锦绣中的绝世名剑，格外克制和肃然。  
从灯火辉煌的大厅里传出管风琴演奏的低沉优雅的乐章，盈盈的歌喉带出曼妙的旋律。充斥着各种各样香水味的场所，利威尔在进去之前已经给它下了“厌恶”的判定。  
玛利亚之墙内最大的歌剧院，看起来刚刚完工不久，新贴的大理石墙壁反射着星星点点的光。利威尔非常熟悉这个地方，歌剧院后的巷子就是以前混混们常常聚集的场所，还在调查兵团的时候，利威尔可没想到这个地方将来有一天会被修改扩建成歌剧院。  
那个阿克曼姑娘早早就站在歌剧院门口，她穿着同样黑色制式的军礼服，礼服在显眼的位置上绣上了自由之翼的徽章。  
再次见到利威尔的三笠居然没有咬牙切齿地和“矮子”打招呼，露出她仇恨的目光，而是以一种奇怪的眼神，上三路下三路地打量。  
利威尔瞪视了一眼韩吉，韩吉毫无情报泄露“通敌叛国”的叛徒自觉。她今天居然也穿着正式的军礼服，礼服上也仍是“自由之翼”的徽章。  
聚集在剧院门口的四位看起来都人模狗样，像是要鼓励着一同踏进上流社会的社交场。  
当他们进入衣香鬓影的晚宴，四个人立刻分开行动。利威尔和韩吉自由散漫地靠在某个角落，他白手套下扣着一杯酒，韩吉则捧着一种闻起来就像放了很多糖的甜点。  
这个宴会是为自由之翼进行全新的壁外调查而举办的，埃尔温升迁、利威尔和艾伦退伍，如今调查兵团里的骨干是阿尔敏、让、三笠和康尼他们。在这场晚宴过后，他们会重新组织调查兵团的训练，吸收新的兵源，然后向着壁外的宽阔世界出发，探索这个世界的秘密。  
这是个象征着贵族和兵团达成协议的宴会，没有太多利威尔发挥的余地，他只需要好好的出现一两个小时，让那些贵族们坐立不安就好。他不觉得那些偷偷摸摸从韩吉那里偷走了部分体检报告的人有胆子在这样的宴会上闹事，但在利威尔看来，这又是个最好的，向贵族们揭露他身体状况的时候。  
贵族们的思维有时候和街头的混混们差不了太多。  
韩吉抱着一块甜点在一边吃得开心，比贵族们之间交谈的声音还要响亮，祸害着利威尔的听觉器官。  
埃尔温带着三笠和阿尔敏他们汇合，黑色军礼服星星点点散在歌剧院的每个角落。  
“……”  
利威尔往伸向他的沾满了甜食碎屑的手上扔了张手帕，韩吉毫无怜惜的蹂躏那团素白:  
“呐，我说利威尔，趁我还没在墙外的世界里乐不思蜀，先让我给你的腿做个小手术吧？”  
“效果？”  
“嘛，效果嘛，视你腿的情况而定咯，总会比现在好一点的吧。”韩吉搓着手，目光已经在利威尔的膝盖小腿上开了道口子。  
“你可真敢说啊，混蛋四眼，”利威尔毫不留情地打断韩吉继续在他身上留疤的设想，“带着你可怜的奇行种脑子去墙外吧，等你有了把握再说。”  
“……嘛，不要那么快拒绝嘛，大不了我给你缝合的好看一些，考虑考虑？”  
韩吉对于给利威尔放血的执着，不亚于艾伦对利威尔身体的执念。利威尔不耐烦地扭过头去。  
……  
“吱呀”，灯火辉煌的歌剧院里一个不起眼的侧门开了一角。毛绒绒小动物似的小脑袋从漆黑的阴影里探出来。  
“去里面看看有没有一个穿军装的矮子，”阴影里高大的男人晃了晃手上的一袋面包，“之后它们就都是你的。”  
“……”灰色眼睛的男孩站在不惹人注意的侍应生通道的尽头向这个金碧辉煌的耀眼的大厅张望。  
利威尔敏锐地察觉到了落在他身上的视线，在人群的尽头他看见了一个灰色瞳孔的孩子，乱糟糟的头发正长到颇为尴尬的长度，垂在他瘦弱的肩膀上。  
“呜……”一只大手猛地从黑暗里伸出来，麻灰的袖口上沾着些许污渍，捂住了男孩的嘴巴，求救似的目光在那里定格了一瞬，随后男孩就消失在阴影里。  
利威尔放下了杯子，他明白那是个上不得台面的小混混们常用的小把戏，可怜楚楚的孩子在门口求助似的望向你，谁要是心软了跟出去他们就会立刻一拥而上，打晕了抢夺财物。  
但那个孩子应该是他们临时找来的吧，灰色的眼睛里带着小鹿般的惊惶而不是习惯了骗局的油滑。  
利威尔推开韩吉，从各色的贵族之间穿行而过，羞涩的贵族小姐提着裙角向他行礼。  


贰拾伍.  
法兰曾经开玩笑说，有两种人最容易讨利威尔喜欢，要么擅长清洁要么就是个孩子。  
秋风从漆黑的走廊里呜呜咽咽地穿行，利威尔和它打了个照面。他脚下的皮靴在空荡窄小的走廊发出哒哒的声响，带着时远时近的回声。利威尔当然有办法让自己悄无声息地接近那些等在后门的混混，但他得让那些拿孩子做诱饵毫无同情心的猪猡知道有人跟过来了，让他们把注意力转移到他的脚步声上，转移到即将到手的肥羊身上，而不是扯着那个可怜孩子的头发凶狠地发泄。  
利威尔摸到了半开的木门，门上的圆铁把手被风吹得冰凉。  
他顿了顿，推开了木门。  
“吱呀——”门轴发出一声尖利的叹息，就像是一个发起攻击的信号，黑暗里埋伏的猎手伺机而动。  
利器破风的声音。  
“混混”们有备而来，和一个人的小臂一样长的匕首曾是利威尔最重要的武器。  
素白的月光在匕首锋利的刃上反射，两点寒芒分上下两个方向朝利威尔扎去，后面跟着的是凶狠高大的男人，穿着麻灰衣服的男人捂着男孩的嘴巴站在不远的地方。从利威尔出现到发动袭击，全程没有发出一点声音，这伙混混们之间默契的让人心悸，更像是针对利威尔有预谋的刺杀。  
利威尔屈身下蹲，顺着匕首刺下的方向向前滑出，他的身上并没有武器，出入这样的场合携带即使是手指长度的刀片被发现了也会有严重的后果。  
徒手搏斗并没有让他害怕或是后退，他本身就是肮脏的黑暗打磨出的最锋利的武器。利威尔忽然爆发，他在瞬间转身，袭击的人匕首还举在半空，利威尔已经和他们面对面了，利威尔握住其中一人的手腕，强硬地下掰折断，从腰部发力的一击膝击依旧凶狠，皮靴敲在另一个男人的面部。  
第三个人放开男孩无声地扑上，尖锐的叫声划破黑暗。  
瞬间的剧痛让利威尔近乎脱力，眼前一片漆黑，但他仍完成了他的动作，掰掉了对方的刀刃，一拳击打在对方的面门。  
那不是一记突袭，只是有预谋的破坏。

埃尔温赶到的时候，袭击的男人们都趴在地上哼哼。站着的只剩下利威尔，手里牵着一个脏兮兮的男孩。  
埃尔温微微俯身确认利威尔的身体状况，他被沾着血液的手推开。  
“你手里是什么，利威尔？”  
“领带夹。”利威尔把带血的领带夹扔在地上，那是他身上唯一的尖锐金属。  
“埃尔温，”利威尔叫住在自己眼前投下大片阴影的男人，“我要带走他。”  
……  
被男孩凄厉的尖叫惊动的贵族们纷纷挤在狭窄的走廊入口，他们大部分人还是第一次注意到这个狭小的通道。一个花白头发的贵族老爷越众而出，不惜亲自挤进狭窄黝黑的走廊里，向利威尔表达了虚假的歉意和安慰，邀请利威尔回到歌剧院的宴会上。  
负责安全工作的卫兵把歌剧院后面阴暗的小巷围得水泄不通，但除了在地上哼哼的三个人什么都没抓到。  
那三个人坚称自己是附近的混混，孩子和他们是一伙的，就是想诈几个钱花，没想到第一次出手就栽在了最强士兵的手上……  
尽管利威尔并不相信他们的说辞，他们的格斗技巧和配合好到不像在街头磨砺出的，没有得手的原因只是他们不够快，但在贵族老爷们看来真是合理的解释。  
利威尔总算没有让兵团的宴会不欢而散，他牵着男孩回到了宴会原本的角落，脱去沾了血的手套，始终把手按在男孩单薄的肩上，像是在抚慰受惊的小动物。  
“请问是利威尔•阿克曼先生么？”穿着优雅的鲸骨裙的小姐提着裙摆向他行礼。  
“……？”利威尔点了点头，有些戒备。他并不认识眼前的女人，也没有注意到她是刚刚出门前向他行礼的女孩。  
贵族们在虚惊一场后，仍旧继续他们的话题，或许利威尔坚持要带走那个男孩让他们多了一些恶意的猜测。大部分的老爷们都没有来慰问利威尔，因为他们不喜欢利威尔含着刀锋的目光在脸上讥诮地扫视，不请自来的女孩显得格外突兀。  
“马尔蒂达•波吉亚。”女孩垂着眼睛，递上一块素白的手绢，带着风信子香味的女孩向着利威尔凑近，低声说，“您受伤了吧？”  
“可怜的孩子一直在抖。”  


贰拾陆.  
已经是第五天了。  
艾伦在夜半的时候醒来，冷汗顺着脊骨往下流。他睁开了不安的绿松石眼睛，目光茫然地放出，最后落到没有关好的窗户上。  
又下了场雨，秋风一天紧似一天。利威尔仍没有回来。  
从王都外郊瓮城到玛利亚之墙的边缘，马车行进需要一天的时间。利威尔承诺了四天，但第五天的时候他仍杳无音信。  
艾伦又梦到了利威尔将他绑在马上，留下自己独自面对丑陋危险的巨人，他甚至没有完整的立体机动装置。发白的雨幕把利威尔隔在遥远的地方，大雨都冲不净他身上沾着的血。重复的噩梦像一个轮回把他困在过去，寸步难行。  
梦里大雨把艾伦的心冲刷的一片冰凉。  
艾伦蜷缩在利威尔的床上，怀里抱着一件利威尔的外套。如果利威尔在的话对于他这样破坏性的行为，不知道要把他打成什么样子。  
他再也睡不着了，干脆起身煮了杯红茶，放在利威尔的桌子上。  
他在兵团里做着筹措调配物资的工作，待在一个油水很足的职位上，前方调查兵团的消息偶尔也会传到他的办公室里。  
“听说调查兵团要再次出发进行壁外调查了。”  
“现在的壁外调查简直是发财的好机会，要不是训练太苛刻，我才不在这里做一辈子没什么出息的后勤呢。”  
“听说他们这次调查会一直向东，直到看到海为止呢。”  
……  
壁外有着不逊于墙内的丰富资源和广阔的土地，有一年四季都结冰的冰原，白色皮毛的熊在冰海里捕食;一年四季都温暖的森林，巨大的带毒的花招徕路过的飞虫。沙漠里顽强的植物等上好几年，然后在一场雨里迅速生长开花把种子传到远方……艾伦还记得小时候的故事书里最向往的一望无际的大海。  
……  
因为我，出生在这个世界上啊！  
我们所有人，从出生的那一刻起，就是自由的。阻碍我们自由的事物，不论有多么强大，都无所谓。无论是石油，冰川还是别的任何东西。看到了那些的人，才是获得了这世上最大的自由的人。战斗啊，哪怕是粉身碎骨也在所不惜。无论世界有多么恐怖，都无所谓。无论世界有多么残酷，都无所谓。  
……  
那个时候是这样说的吧，那么信誓旦旦又真诚勇敢。利威尔他也相信这样的誓言吗？要一直战斗下去的誓言，无论这个世界多么恐怖残酷，粉身碎骨都在所不惜。  
如果说艾伦由人类的英雄变成潜在的威胁，不得不退让被囚禁在王都的牢笼里，那么利威尔呢？他一直都是人类的英雄，忠于自己的人类身份，他又凭什么被斩断双翼呢？因为他对自己的部下负责么？  
……那个宴会没有必要参加的吧？  
素白的月光把艾伦的瞳孔映照得一片空白。  
巨人是人类变成的，墙内和墙外的世界根本就是人类自相残杀玩起的把戏。“自由”和“战斗”两个词变了味。  
好像只剩下利威尔了吧，全部的热情和冲动都消逝之后，就只剩下那个单薄瘦削的男人被种在心里。  
艾伦无比想要利威尔此刻在他的身边，让他沉溺在他突出的锁骨、凹陷的腰侧，汗湿的脊背和灰蓝色的眼睛里。  
那个宴会没有必要参加的，不是吗？  
一个和贵族大人们示好的机会，利威尔，你想做什么呢？  
你还想回到那片战场上去吗？  
……  
太过于想要什么的人总会把同样的愿望也投射在其他人身上。千百种念头在黑暗里滋生，黑夜里的嫉妒不安和恐惧让人发疯。  
世界是如此肮脏丑陋，利威尔啊，请不要抛下我，让我和您一起堕落。  


贰拾柒.  
“你们家族难道没有能用的男人了么？”  
挽着利威尔走出宴会的女孩轻轻地颤了一下，她的家教让她保得体的微笑、优雅的举止，但在接触到利威尔冰冷的军装时她还是忍不住打颤，凛冽的气质是比秋风更容易让人却步的寒冷。家族交给她的任务是取得利威尔的好感，至少是表面上的:“阿克曼先生……”  
“感谢你为我离开这个该死的宴会做出的努力，”利威尔毫无诚意地表达了感谢，腿上的疼痛让他格外冷淡。如果不是向他示好的贵族小姐陪伴，想要不动声色地离开那个宴会，至少还要再站上一两个小时，但少女的畏缩让他非常困扰，“但如果你是想达成什么交易，最好让你们家能说出话的来。”  
“风信子的气味让人失眠。”  
利威尔的身体状况远比他表现出来的糟糕，他必须立刻接受手术。深度的麻醉让他昏迷了两天才醒过来，韩吉那张脸立刻凑了过来:  
“我们的利威尔真是有魅力呢，波吉亚家族赶着把他们的小女儿嫁给你哟。”  
“没有有用的话吗，韩吉？”  
“他们愿意拿他们的小女儿和你换艾伦哟，还附赠让你回到兵团或者别的什么的自由。”  
“真的很诱人的吧？”韩吉坐在窗边，手里把玩着一个试管样本，“利威尔也想回到我们中间来，一起去探索壁外的吧。”  
“如果是波吉亚家族倾尽全力的话，也不是不可能，毕竟上层正在经历严峻的洗牌。”  
“……”利威尔很久没有说话，一场手术让他的面颊更显消瘦，露出属于三十六岁的沧桑来，韩吉一直觉得阿克曼家族的人可能都是怪物，拥有不会变老的因子，“用艾伦来交换么？”  
韩吉没有说话，他们很久以前讨论过这个问题。埃尔温当时坐在利威尔的对面，用低沉温和的声音阐述了整个事件的不现实。  
“二十岁的年轻人，尽管他经过了最残酷的战争，但他太过年轻，谁也无法预知他这种感情能持续多久。面对他们的条件我们未必没有转圜的余地，在兵团也一样能完成看守。作为你的上司我无法干涉你的选择，但作为你的朋友，”埃尔温顿了顿，“你认可的吧，你的朋友埃尔温，并不建议你选择这条风险极大的道路。”  
利威尔没有反驳，但他从内心里并不承认埃尔温是他的朋友。从他正式加入调查兵团起，他就一直站在埃尔温的身后。埃尔温是壁内的反叛者，他领导着变革的一翼，他是国王，是恶魔。利威尔跟在他的身后，是想要看看这个人内心追求的真相，最终的目标。他们保守相同的秘密，却并不是同一种人。  
忠诚勇敢的骑士在国王的战斗告一段落时，他请求退役还乡。低低的声音仿佛悲鸣。  
“什么都无法舍弃的人，什么也改变不了。”  
“埃尔温，这是我做出的选择。”  
“韩吉，如果是这种老掉牙的话，你还不如想想怎么快点进行壁外调查，等真正的壁外调查开始，等你们找到潜藏的财富资源，那些猪猡们就没空盯着艾伦了。他们会为了随便哪一点利益争得头破血流自相残杀，”利威尔歪过头去，“如果那个女人真的有价值，我认为埃尔温会处理好。”

马车停下的时候太阳已经完全沉没了，一路狂奔使得马匹筋疲力尽。小巧但稳定的火把被固定在不太高的地方，照亮了唯一一条回到住所的路。汗液顺着骏马红棕色的鬃毛汇聚成细小的水流，火光下甚至能看到白色的热气从它强劲的肌肉上蒸腾而出。  
终于到了深秋，叶子一夜之间就掉光了。从马车车厢里出来的男人，苍白瘦削，怕冷似的披着厚重的外衣。  
利威尔借着火光看见了巨大的光秃秃的树下站着的青年，暗色的外套，修长的腿，干净利落的头发，他的指间夹着一支点燃的烟，烟雾缭绕。  
他等在那儿的姿态就像一根上满了弦的弓，把坚韧拉长到极限，再紧一下就要崩断。  
利威尔提着黑色的行李箱，马车从他旁边飞驰而过。他站在艾伦这把张开的弓的靶心，像拉满弦的弓瞄准的猎物，陌生和危险让他停滞不前。  
艾伦显然也看到了他。  
他站在那棵树下，就像早就知道他今天会回来，或者约好了等他那样，久久地站着，披了一身冷霜。  
艾伦慢慢地动了起来，他掐灭了手里燃了半截的烟，把它扔进旁边的垃圾箱里，那根弦随着他的动作一点点放松。绿色的眼睛扫了利威尔一眼，像抖落浑身雪霜似的脱下了外套，熟悉的艾伦正在慢慢地变回来。  
“艾伦……”利威尔闻到了他手指上的烟味。  
艾伦熟稔地从他手里接过箱子，把脱下的外套搭在利威尔肩上，只穿着长袖衫的青年带着强有力的心跳，半拥半抱地伏在他的耳边，温热的手掌托着他的后脑:  
“利威尔，欢迎回家。”  


贰拾捌.  
“利威尔。”  
门锁发出咔哒的声响，艾伦那颗悬着的心终于放下，此刻没人能闯进他的住所来，带走他的利威尔。  
没人能说出他在晃动的火光中看到食言而肥的利威尔的时候是什么心情。拎着箱子的利威尔就像个幻觉，因为他等的太久而产生的假象。他甚至都不敢走上前，怕一阵风吹，利威尔就散了。  
他缓缓地从背后环上正在换鞋的利威尔的腰，甚至没注意到自己的颤抖。野兽似的在他的身上嗅来嗅去，宣布自己的领地和占有。身高的差距让他得以将下巴放在利威尔凹陷的肩窝里，炽热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸侧。  
“……喂，艾伦。”利威尔动了动喉结，他光着脚站在地上，感到那双略微有些颤抖的手在他腰间巡查，继而帮他脱下了厚重的外套，湿热的鼻息让他颈部发痒。  
强有力的心跳在黑暗里被放大，犹如擂鼓的声响敲打着利威尔的脊背，想要将他同化似的贴紧。  
利威尔转过身来，他的洁癖让他没办法在这样的情况下和艾伦卿卿我我。在马车里坐了整整一天，疲惫不堪，艾伦的手不规矩的过分:  
“调查兵团……”  
“嘘，”温热的唇覆上来，低缓深沉的声音宣示主人早有预谋，“利威尔，最有效的管教是疼痛，我认为我的长官，您有必要用身体来记住这个教训。”  
“……韩吉？”利威尔下意识地以为是韩吉出卖了他。  
“埃尔温团长，”青年沿袭了之前的称呼，把他推在门上，困在自己的两臂之间，他心里想要急切地想要把怀里的人吃掉，以确认他的主权，却只轻轻地碰了碰利威尔的嘴唇，“他写了封信来说您腿上的伤需要手术。在此之前，我还以为您不会回来了。”  
利威尔从艾伦平静的语气里听出些许的颤抖，像是怨愤又像失而复得的喜悦。细细密密的呼吸像一把钝而绵软的刀，从他的锁骨到他的耳畔，刮得他耳内轰然作响。利威尔按着他的头，无奈地吻了吻他的嘴唇，从那两片唇里他听过无数次的“我喜欢您”。  
下一刻唇舌强硬地挤进他的口腔，掠夺他的空气，挤压他的生命似的把每一寸地方都舔舐干净。艾伦一只手垫在利威尔后脑，另一只顺着衬衫的缝隙爬进利威尔的腰后，又从后脊游移到前方。艾伦的技巧实在说不上高明，他仅有的实践都落在了利威尔身上。  
“利威尔，我想要你。”  
“别他妈的在这儿发情……”

利威尔离开的几天时间等不及似的将青年急剧地改变，削去青年身上每一块叛逆的骨骼，换上结实坚硬的肌肉，浅淡的月光在绿眼睛里加了温柔的光，含着情色满满的期待。  
利威尔生涩地亲了亲艾伦的唇，伸出舌尖扫过他整齐的牙齿，碰到了柔软的上颚。  
艾伦拉开他的双腿，半跪在他身体中间。男人瘦削的肩胛锁骨，潮湿的头发和身体都让他难以自持。艾伦每次触碰利威尔的时候，都觉得在自己掌下的那具身体紧绷如弓，需要很长时间的抚慰才能让他慢慢变得放松柔软，但这次是利威尔主动的邀请，柔软的舌和薄凉的唇在他的唇齿间试探撩拨。  
“如果您累了的话，”艾伦在他身上嗅到了熟悉的红茶的味道，若有若无的期盼在他心里抓挠，舌尖沿着利威尔的喉结上下舔舐，“就把一切都交给我。”  
听说他遇袭听说他受伤，听说他手术听说他遇上温婉的少女，一波三折地要将他的神经压断。  
混合着同样浴液味道和汗水的身体交缠在一起。艾伦脱下了利威尔碍事的裤子，手掌在滑到利威尔满是绷带的膝盖时做了短暂的停留，过高的温度让利威尔正在愈合中的皮肤发痒，好在他并没有过多的停留。衬衫的扣子早就被扯开了，露出一片肌肉分明的胸腹，潮湿的舌尖带着粗糙的舌苔刮蹭利威尔胸前的凸起，带着汗液的手掌在他腰腹间重重地揉搓，好像要在利威尔身上扒下一层皮。  
利威尔从未觉得一个人可以像面前赤裸的青年那样分成肩腰胸腿，作为审美意义上的观赏，而不是分为致命的和可拆卸的部分来看。灼热的手掌在他身上逡巡，点燃了疲惫不堪的身躯。凶猛而连绵的吻叫他喘不过气来，他也从未想过他会在因为一个男人而获得身体上的疼痛和愉悦。利威尔用手掌遮住迷蒙的眼睛。  
艾伦在利威尔的耐心耗尽之前终于放开了对他的撕咬，他试探性地在利威尔体内推进，把他遮在眼睛上的手掌紧紧地握住，贴在自己擂鼓轰鸣的心口:“利威尔，看着我。”  
“……操。”  
他咬牙切齿但没有避开艾伦能把他溺死的绿眼睛，那里有无限的情深吊着他的理智，反复缠绕。他把每一次呼吸都咬住分成两次，以此减免唇齿间溢出的令人难堪的呻吟。灰蓝色的眼睛里氤氲起潮湿的雾气，仿佛是下着一场冰寒的雨。身体上的疼痛远没有到利威尔的极限，但与那双绿色的对视却让他几乎要崩断神经，失去理智。脆弱不堪，疲惫上涌。  
流星坠落，锋利的眼角爬上情欲的嫣红，白色的鸟羽搔弄心头。秋夜里悄无声息的霜痕蔓延，爬上窗棂，结出白色的放射状的霜花。  
我愿与你沉沦在罪恶的深渊，看护你的白天和黑夜，守候你的人性，直到你最后的归来。  
男人被欲望灼烧的眼角轻轻地抽搐，骨节分明的手指攀上青年的汗湿的肩膀，唇上咬出禁欲似的苍白:  
“艾伦……我爱你。”

————END———— 

番外一  
（上）  
流畅的肩线，清晰的蝴蝶骨，一直延伸到灰色毯子里去的脊柱在腰间形成浅浅的沟壑。苍白和深灰形成鲜明的对比。细腰和窄臀。线条锋利的下颌，柔软的耳垂，干净利落的黑发和这些组合出一种奇异的少年感。  
明明都是快要四十岁的人了。  
艾伦蹑手蹑脚地靠上去，把清瘦的身体拢在怀里。发烫的手隔着毛毯顺着男人赤裸苍白的肩头下滑，在大大小小的疤痕上反复摩挲，不同寻常的温度使伤疤也具有了情色和欲望的意味。  
想要更近……  
“……喂，艾伦，对于早上能硬起来很骄傲吗？”  
似乎是刚刚醒来的男人嗓音有些沙哑，他对于自己身体的暴露毫无疑义，但言语嘲讽，每一个字都试探似的敲打着艾伦的神经。  
“利威尔……”  
“自己想办法解决。”  
艾伦不得不在晨光里离开了被窝，站在床边深深地呼吸，他看着床上侧躺的仍然无动于衷的男人。  
憋得脸色通红的青年委屈地冲进浴室。  
利威尔睁开了眼睛，确认似的打量自己醒来的房间，疲惫地呼吸。他又从死亡的梦里醒来，像是自己仍在战场那样珍惜自己睁开眼睛的前几秒，直到那个热得发烫的青年靠上来，他紧绷的神经才恢复正位。  
战争已经结束了，招魂的使者还没有放过他。  
简单的清洁。  
艾伦熟练地做好了早饭，冒着热气的米粥摆在利威尔面前。  
“？”又是米粥。  
“我听他们说，早上一碗粥养胃的，”艾伦眯起眼睛神情认真，“上次利威尔喝了酒之后胃好像不太舒服呢，我看见利威尔吃药了。”  
小酒馆的事儿他倒是记得清楚，利威尔额前的青筋跳了跳，他打量青年的侧脸，似乎在盘算什么地方打上去合适——看见吃药了还半夜爬床。  
背光而坐的艾伦脸上带着淡淡的笑，昨天傍晚回来时脸上带着的淤肿现在都消下去了。  
利威尔收回视线慢慢地吃着眼前的米粥。  
昨天傍晚，在艾伦打开门之前，利威尔还想着回来的不是一般的晚，随后一张青青红红的肿脸就映入灰蓝色的眼睛里。关于脸上的伤以及晚归的事实，艾伦是这么解释的:  
他在回来的路上遇见几个小混混抢劫一个姑娘，就路见不平拔刀相助了。  
“……”  
“没注意到对方其实在巷子口藏了十来个人。”  
被按在椅子上接受利威尔的酒精消毒处理的艾伦呲牙咧嘴，可怜巴巴地看着一直黑着脸的利威尔:  
“是不是利威尔不喜欢我打架？”  
“……”老流氓利威尔熟练地换了个棉球，蘸取酒精按在稍稍开裂的唇角，纠正了他的错误想法，“是觉得你丢人。十来个人就把你打成这样，兵团里的训练都喂了狗吗？”  
……  
艾伦迅速地收拾好了自己，西装外套提在手里，出门之前虎扑向利威尔想索要一个吻，结果被一把准确地竖起的勺子挡住了嘴巴。唇边撩过黑色的碎发。  
“……”  
好在艾伦并没有过多的纠结，他转了个方向还是在利威尔不苟言笑的脸上留了个吻:“等我回来。”

晨光蓦地打个折扣，时间就到了暮秋。  
利威尔醒来的时候，已经是傍晚。他的睡眠仍不是很好，靠着零零散散的小憩支持着他的神经。手边的红茶有些凉了，厚厚的精装书倒是还在膝盖上。  
利威尔原本没有阅读的习惯，但是他在玛利亚之墙的术后修养时间里惊觉，书可以让他的大脑更快地疲倦，从而陷入半真半假的睡眠，临走的时候就从埃尔温的藏书里打包了一部分。正摊在利威尔膝上的这本讲的是自然地理，掺杂着神话和传说的成分，试图使枯燥的知识变得生动。  
然而效果是只能让利威尔变得更加昏沉。  
风从毛玻璃的窗缝中吹进来，优质的纸张簌簌作响。夕阳迅捷地把这个房间的每一个角落涂抹出红茶氤氲在纸上的色彩，窗帘绣上昏黄的镶边。  
利威尔站起身，从摆放的整整齐齐的衣橱里拿出了外衣。  
“大海中有人面鸟身的海妖，它们唱起美妙动听的歌曲，使那些远航的水手们一去不返……”  
书被“啪”地一声合上了，男人穿着黑色的风衣消失在拐角的街道上。

（中）  
利威尔自从卸任以来就很少出门了，每次出去也都是不得不出动的必需。  
比如和艾伦一起去定向研究室抽血，比如和韩吉一起去玛利亚之墙。艾伦好像包办了他的生活一样，衣食住行从来不让他操心。出门的时候明明手里只有一个公文包，回来的时候却能东西提满手。红茶快要见底的时候，他自动就去了很远的商店买了利威尔常喝的那种补充。  
现在他站在两条街道的交界点，身后那条曲折寂静，眼前这条人声鼎沸熙熙攘攘。小商贩在街边开了张，想要买些东西的家庭主妇在几个摊子之间犹豫不决。有几个小孩在跑起来会沾满尘土的街边嬉闹，家里的大人一边忙着自己手上的活计一边不住地呵斥他们要注意行人和飞驰而过的马车。  
利威尔站在街道的拐角仰头看了眼灰蒙蒙的天，他竖起风衣的衣领遮挡自己的脸颊，走进熙攘的人群。  
他没有去过艾伦任职的地方，但在艾伦的碎碎念里他了解从住所到那儿的点点滴滴。甚至他在路上看见了艾伦描述过的那棵落光了叶子的巨大的悬铃木，仅存的果实黑色铃铛似的挂在单薄的枝条上。  
他在人群间行走，像黑白两色的鱼，漂泊在动荡的海水里。  
利威尔停住步伐的时候，他已经到了艾伦所说的那栋楼的街对面。大概已经到了休息的时间，三三两两的换下便服的士兵结伴而出。  
艾伦是不是有新的朋友了，在这个他描述里充斥着友好的气息的后勤部。利威尔从口袋里摸出了一支烟，转过身去朝着避风的方向点燃。

天色渐渐地暗了，一层又一层的夜幕被无形的大手反复涂抹。  
“啊啊，那个，那个艾伦……”犹豫不决的女孩儿在艾伦出门前还是开口叫住了他。  
“嗯？”艾伦转过身来，侧脸清晰地映在干净的玻璃上。  
“……那个，”女孩儿冲着艾伦深深地鞠躬，“谢谢耶格尔先生昨天晚上救我。”  
艾伦愣了愣，他在晦暗不明的光下低着头去看女孩儿的脸。  
女孩儿局促地站着，脸上迅速地腾起桃色的红晕，她又低头把自己藏在披散的长发的阴影里。  
艾伦很勉强地把眼前的女孩儿和昨天晚上梨花带雨的姑娘联系在一起，女孩的睫毛很长，轻轻地震颤，像蜻蜓落在雨后的荷叶上，他笑了笑:  
“不用谢，叫我艾伦就好，只是没想到竟然是一起工作的同伴啊。”  
“我们不在同一个部门呢，耶格尔先生不认识我也是正常的。”女孩儿不安地绞着裙角，棕色的头发披散下来垂在胸前，“昨天晚上的人是……最近在追求我的一个人的朋友，可能让…艾伦你误会了。”  
艾伦诧异地挑了挑眉毛:“那真抱歉……”  
“不不不，”女孩儿吸吸鼻子，“他让我也困扰很久了，还是要感谢艾伦替我解围。”  
“不用谢，”艾伦注意到了女孩儿的不自在，或许是知道他可以巨人化的事情而感到畏惧，和他一起工作的同事们都保持着这样的疏离。虽然嘴上说着应酬的话，但实际上心里怎么厌恶都不知道吧。艾伦客客气气地道别，“如果没有别的什么事情的话，我就先走了。”  
擦肩而过的时候，艾伦注意到了女孩儿白皙的皮肤和红红的眼圈。他已经走到了门外，被风吹动的流云不断地变化，但他还是回过头来，冲着阴影中的女孩示意:  
“如果他们再打扰你的话，可以找我。”  
艾伦插在裤子口袋里的手拿了出来，他拎着自己的公文包松了口气，注意到了斜对角站在两幢大楼之间的身影。  
一辆马车被吹着口哨的男人挥鞭赶过，完全遮蔽了那道黑色的矮小的影子。  
艾伦忽然挑起唇角，像光注入植物那样蓬勃的气息从他的身影里散发出来，赶走了一天和那些真正的文职后勤扯皮的疲惫。他快速地跑过狭窄的街道，甚至没有注意到来往的车辆和身后缀着的影子。  
利威尔掐灭了烟头，袅袅的青烟顺着苍白刻骨的手指向上升起。  
他抽烟并非是为了什么烦心事，只是提神的需要。一路走到这里，厚重的黑色风衣帮他挡住了大部分的秋风，他的后背甚至渗出了薄汗。  
站在两幢大楼之间形成的阴影里就好像又行走在地下街黑暗的白天里。只有灯影幢幢。  
没来由的疲倦让他抽出了一支烟。  
他从玻璃的反光上辨认出那个模糊高大的身影属于艾伦，耐心地等着他和前辈们打招呼告别，在玻璃上留下的影子越走越近，直到他被一个黄色裙子窈窕的女孩儿跟上，停下了脚步。  
（下）  
艾伦跑过了几辆疾驰而过的马车，稳稳地停在利威尔的面前。  
修长晦暗的影子倾进旁边的楼房制造的阴影里，艾伦一只手撑在粗糙的墙面上，沙石硌着他的手掌。  
利威尔站得笔直，和墙壁之间留了一掌的缝隙，好像再近些就会弄脏自己似的皱着眉。艾伦想弯腰亲吻利威尔的额头嘴唇，又怕大庭广众下这样惹利威尔不快。他撑着手臂，踟躇着把利威尔困在狭小的空间里。  
“利威尔……来接我啊？”艾伦按捺着心里抓挠的名叫喜悦的小兽，小心翼翼地问。  
“……啊啊出来走走。”利威尔狭长的眼睛望向一边，在玻璃幕墙上反复折射的天光汇聚在那两点灰蓝色里。  
真是不诚实呢，利威尔。艾伦向前探身像是要把人从墙边拉开似的伸出手环着他肩，嘴唇极快地从利威尔耳边擦过，轻轻地贴了贴利威尔苍白的脸，满意地感受到利威尔面颊轰然而起的热度，才直起身:  
“利威尔，我们……”  
“啊……”短促的尖叫打断了艾伦的话。  
“……”利威尔瞪了艾伦一眼，狠狠地拍开他的手，转到艾伦身后受惊似的女孩面前。  
“对不起对不起，”女孩儿急忙鞠躬道歉，“我……”  
她紧张地盯着自己的鞋尖，她还有话没有说完，所以就冲动地追了上来。走近了才知道让艾伦飞奔的身影是个男人，矮小瘦削的男人。两个人的亲密，让她没忍住那声一再压低的惊叫。  
漆黑干净的头发，线条锋锐的脸，含着不耐烦和傲气的眼睛。  
艾伦摸了摸自己的后脑，他满心都是这个忽然出现的身影，没注意到身后有人，更没想到跟来的是这个女孩儿。这道歉的场面诡异的过分，艾伦猛然意识到，在这个女孩儿的角度看来，他就像是昨天晚上骚扰她的流氓混混，在利威尔耳廓上轻轻一吻，坐实了他的当街调戏。  
“我只是……只是想问问耶格尔先生昨天晚上是不是受伤了，我这儿有一些活血化瘀的药品，如果需要的话……”女孩儿低着头，眼睛虚虚地瞟着利威尔沾了尘土的鞋子，好像那是那个矮个子男人身上唯一和这个尘土飞扬的世界有联系的证明。她的面颊像熟透了的桃子。  
利威尔诡异的沉默。  
“不用了不用了，”艾伦终于反应过来，挡在两个人中间对着女孩儿摆手，“已经没事了。”  
他又转向利威尔:“这是我跟你说过的昨天晚上的小姑娘，我也是今天下午才知道她是后勤部的一位前辈……”  
与其说是介绍，更像欲盖弥彰的解释，他甚至没有注意到“小姑娘”和“前辈”这样前后矛盾的用词。  
“塞拉。”女孩儿急忙补充，艾伦还没有问过她的名字。  
“……利威尔。”利威尔在艾伦期期艾艾的目光下还是开了口，自我介绍一如既往的干瘪毫无诚意，“艾伦的监护人。”  
塞拉在利威尔开口的瞬间抬头扫了一眼利威尔的脸，似乎是阴影使得他表情柔和了许多，黑与白交织成完美凌厉的线条:  
“原来是监护人先生，还以为是艾伦的同龄人呢。”  
艾伦注意到了塞拉红的要滴血的脸颊和利威尔愈来愈难看的脸色，他虚虚环上利威尔的肩膀，补充了利威尔的介绍，“也是我的恋人。”  
“……”利威尔面无表情地给了他狠狠一记肘击。  
“嘶……，还请塞拉小姐保密哦。”

一高一矮两个男人目送塞拉离去，长长的裙子波浪一样缠绕着女孩的小腿起伏。  
后勤部形形色色的士兵和长官都走光了，长街猛然空旷起来。周围住宅里的灯火亮起来了，在暮秋的风里像飘摇不定的萤虫。  
利威尔穿了白色的衬衫和他那件黑色的风衣，竖起来的衣领衬得那张脸更加苍白。利威尔的对于衬衫和外套的品味继承自骚包的前贵族埃尔温•史密斯，上次歌剧院要不是埃尔温在帮他穿军礼服的时候非要在他领带上放一个宝石金属的领带夹，他可能得用膝盖去解决那个男人手里的匕首，也许就不能站到最后了。  
灰蓝的眼睛盛着他的阅历和沧桑，时间把伤人的暴戾和神经质隐藏起来，他的冷漠和凌厉也并非不可忍受。  
这样有魅力又可靠的男人才是现在的姑娘们追求的目标吧。  
艾伦揉了揉在利威尔一肘之下隐隐作痛的小腹，心虚地看着他。利威尔身上带着淡淡的烟草味儿，也不知道他来了多久等了多久。  
“……喂，艾伦，发什么呆？”利威尔走出了一段路才意识到小鬼没有跟在他身后，他不悦地转过身来，“被小女孩迷住了吗？”  
“没有没有。”  
艾伦急忙否认，他赶上前去抓住利威尔的手，把它放在嘴边认真地呵暖。利威尔虽然皱着眉，但也没有抽回手的意思。  
悠长寂静的街道上只有两个人的脚步声，倾斜的长长的灰色影子交缠在一起。  
“真怕利威尔会喜欢上别人。”一路上利威尔都沉默的吓人，浑身的低气压让艾伦只敢闷头走路。到达住所后，艾伦长长地舒了口气。  
不落叶的雾凇在月光下拉出沉默尖锐的影子。  
“喂，”利威尔站在他身后，按住了他开门的手，“艾伦，听着，我说过的话别当成什么随便的东西吃了啊。”  
艾伦被他狠狠地推进去，撞在墙柜上。灰蓝的眼睛在没有光源的房间里也一样发亮，门被秋风吹动，“嘭”地关上。  
“利、利威尔……”艾伦期期艾艾地，他看着那双狭长凌厉的眼睛，被一股大力死死地推着紧贴木质的墙柜，暖了一路的手在放开之后温度迅速地降低，此刻正冷冷地按着他的手贴着他的胸口。利威尔像紧绷的弓，弓弦是他的眼睛压在他的胸口。  
艾伦害怕起来，不知所措，他这样一句玩笑话把利威尔真的惹生气了。  
“利威尔……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“……。”艾伦乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声音，两点灰蓝愈来愈近。潮湿柔软的嘴唇压上来的时候，艾伦觉得自己的心跳停了一拍。  
他获得自由的手环上纤细的腰。  
男人没有试图在他的唇齿上多深入纠缠，只是一个干净纯粹的吻。  
“艾伦，听着，如果我以前说过的话被你抛到脑后，那我再说一遍。”男人低沉的嗓音震得他胸腔酥麻发痒。  
“艾伦，从来不是喜欢。”  
“我爱你。”

“是你先表白的吧，现在后悔也没有用了。”  
///  
“还有。”  
“……？”  
“……长得太高了。简直和壁外的那些破烂树一样。”  
“……？”  
“……害得我踮脚。”  


番外二  
1.  
巨大的落地窗前是一片葱郁的植物，清晨的空气通过挂着纱帘的窗子在整个房间内流动。  
不知名的花香。  
有着蓬松的红棕色尾巴的松鼠抱着一枚果实，它在林间跳跃的小小身影投在室内分列而坐的男人脚边。  
这是山间的一个石灰岩城堡，盘旋的山路通到这座城堡铁铸的大门前就消失了。  
春天山中多雾，浅淡的牛奶般的雾气围绕着这座城堡，马车上跳下来两个黑衣的客人，立刻有衣着整洁的佣人上前。  
近门处鎏金的金属衣架上挂着一套洁白的婚纱，刺透雾气的阳光正为它镶上柔和的银边。  
贵族们婚礼常用的鱼骨裙样式，大量的骨架一般的内衬会有力地支撑起新娘的腰腹，勒出紧致挺拔的细腰，同时使顺滑的丝绸质裙摆盛放如花;大开大阖的一字领会露出新娘优美的肩胸，为了避免在这个保守的婚礼上过于暴露，它的设计者又在上面罩了一层细纱。繁复的手工花被镶嵌在婚纱的胸腰和裙边，透明的宝石被当做花蕊镶嵌，以保证新娘在她的婚礼上会耀眼如星辰。  
与之相配的白色丝绸长手套和头纱项链被摆在一旁的银盘里。送礼服来的佣人按胸行礼，随即悄无声息的退下，房间里只剩下沉默的雕着花纹的家具和三个男人。  
埃尔温在利威尔和艾伦面前各放了一杯红茶，温和地笑着对着艾伦示意:  
“我想你已经喜欢上它了，所以只准备了这个。”  
艾伦也腼腆地笑着点点头，红茶在光里氤氲出艳丽的色彩。  
利威尔脸上罕有的表情好像是对于前长官和士兵这种意有所指又不明确的谈话感到不满。春天让人疲懒的光下，他以他独特的姿势擎着那杯雾气蒸腾的红茶，细长的眉皱在一起，凝在埃尔温头顶的目光表达着对于埃尔温发量仍十分充足的不悦:  
“所以，你是要结婚了，对方是谁？”  
“我以为你已经看过了请柬。”  
烫金的请柬的确被送到了利威尔现在的住所里，但是他当时过着昏昏沉沉的日子，跟只小白鼠似的给韩吉试药。艾伦替他收下了请柬，就打点行装带他到了目前的所在地——玛利亚之墙内的一处颇有些情调的城堡里。  
提前一天。  
两天多的马车让他十分疲倦，在药力的作用下他睡了整整一路，骨头都被颠碎了似的难受。  
利威尔还没时间要关心埃尔温的结婚对象，他是喝了红茶后才清醒过来，想起艾伦在他耳边的絮语，又从长长的闪光的婚纱上确认了此行的目的。利威尔只好把头转向艾伦，眼睛里盛着璀璨的日光的青年对他笑笑:  
“马尔蒂达•波吉亚。”  
……好像是有些耳熟。  
埃尔温对于利威尔脸上思索的表情见怪不怪，骚包的领带夹将蓝格子的领带齐整地夹在衬衫上，他倾身坐在利威尔对面，低沉温和的声音给利威尔提示:  
“波吉亚家族的小女儿，身上带着风信子香味的那个，他们家族曾经试图利用她在那场袭击里和你建立友好关系。”  
作为马尔蒂达的未婚夫，埃尔温显然不应该用这样的方式和语气来介绍他将来的妻子，但埃尔温更清楚利威尔直截了当的思维方式，如非必要，他对人的外貌和姓名并不是非常敏感，但对于让他不愉快的气味和威胁总是印象深刻。  
马尔蒂达•波吉亚这个名字在他那里显然不是一个值得过度关注的名字。  
“……，”利威尔若有所思，“那么她还有些价值。”  
埃尔温无奈地笑起来，他把手边的茶杯握在手里，修长的手指点着杯壁:  
“利威尔，我邀请你和艾伦来是参加我的婚礼，而不是评价我的新娘有没有价值。”  
“说些祝福的话？”  
艾伦紧张地看着陷在沙发里的利威尔，他支着太阳穴喝完了那杯红茶，对着埃尔温翻了个白眼:  
“……，那么，恭喜你在彻底秃掉之前找到了共度余生的人。”  
……  
石英钟敲响，围绕城堡的晨雾渐渐散去。庄园里涌入了一批手里拿着各式工具的佣人，他们在庄园的道路上铺上猩红色的地毯，修剪草坪和低矮的灌木，摆放新鲜的捧花。  
小松鼠早已逃入了树林的更深处。  
“所以，”艾伦接手了这个漫长的沉默，他没法对埃尔温直呼其名，沿袭了以前的称呼，“团长明天是要在这儿举行婚礼么？”  
“先去礼堂，然后在这儿举办宴会。调查兵团韩吉他们也会过来。”  
“礼堂？”利威尔皱了皱眉，“壁教的礼堂？”  
“马尔蒂达的父母笃信壁教，他们认为是墙壁三女神的庇护让波吉亚家族扎根繁盛，因此他们坚持要在壁教的礼堂举办婚礼希望藉此得到三女神的祝福。”埃尔温说。  
艾伦看到他时刻紧张关注的前长官脸上露出了嘲讽的表情。千万不要说出来啊利威尔，就算这种信仰非常愚蠢也不要说出来啊！  
“利威尔！！！艾伦！！！”  
隔着一道大门都能听见的呼喊打断了利威尔即将出口的讽刺，静若脱兔动若疯狗的韩吉正拍打着大门:  
“埃尔温！！！快放我进去啊！！！”  
好似一只奔腾的奇行种。艾伦瞬间就理解了城堡里的佣人把她拦下来的原因。  
韩吉带着她惯有的气息冲了进来，场面立刻复杂混乱起来。利威尔揉了揉自己砰砰直跳的太阳穴。埃尔温招手让佣人送走了马尔蒂达的礼服，以提防这间房间里发生什么暴力事件的时候，这件珍贵的道具不会被血染破坏。  
韩吉随全新的调查兵团进行壁外调查去了，她回来了也就意味着调查兵团的其他成员也快要到了。  
艾伦始终没有学会和韩吉这个疯子打招呼的方式，几句寒暄之后他问起了壁外的情况，韩吉立刻双眼发光:  
“我就知道你会感兴趣的对吧……”  
利威尔听到这儿立刻起身，埃尔温也放下茶杯，他对利威尔示意带他到楼上休息的地方。艾伦从利威尔的动作里认识到了自己好像又开启了一个错误的话题，他眼巴巴地看着利威尔希图利威尔能打断这个疯子救他一命，但利威尔背影果决脚步坚定，他跟着埃尔温去了二楼，留下凄凄惨惨的艾伦独自面对抓着他手臂不放似乎要把他吃了的韩吉。

2.  
尽管利威尔对于整洁的房间感到满意，但他还是洁癖作怪想要艾伦来进行清扫似的停了步伐。  
埃尔温无奈地看着选择了沙发准备坐着休息的利威尔，示意他房间深处还有张床:  
“不去躺一会儿么？”  
“……，”新剃的头发在后脑上形成一片熟悉的青色发茬，它的主人在沙发上倾斜身子靠着沙发臂，算是给面子的躺下了，“你已经找到了你所追求的混蛋真相？还是波吉亚家族只是一个有利条件？”  
利威尔在私下总是这样开门见山一刀见血，埃尔温疲惫地叹了口气，休息室里厚重的遮光窗帘被风吹动，泄进丝丝缕缕的光:  
“算是吧。”  
利威尔不再追问，似乎立刻就明白了他说的话是哪个问题的答案。  
黑发男人的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，房间里只有他若有若无的心跳声，埃尔温轻轻地关上了门。  
警惕性都变低了啊……。埃尔温想。  
艾伦从没想到自己会见到这样一幕。  
他拿着利威尔最常穿的那件黑色风衣好不容易摆脱了话痨韩吉，上到二楼来给利威尔送衣服。他担心利威尔会无法接受那些陌生的被子和床，这样平白地躺着又容易着凉。  
艾伦不是一个非常会照顾伴侣的人，在情难自抑的时候也鲜少顾及到他身下利威尔的感受。开始的时候情意绵绵越到高潮之际连利威尔在他背上留下深深的抓伤都难以让他清醒温柔下来。好在他有诚心，每次疲惫不堪的利威尔也只是狠狠的瞪他，极少拒绝他的求爱。  
于是他在白天就加倍的细心加倍注意利威尔的一举一动。他像野兽猎食一样悄无声息地接近了利威尔的房间，对于这种蹑手蹑脚送衣服的行为驾轻就熟。在他的印象里，稍大些动静就有可能惊动那个猫似的男人。  
然后就看见金发的男人把自己的外套盖在他的身上。离开了兵团的埃尔温身上带着那种岁月积淀下来的经年累月的温柔和坚定，一举一动都带着恰到好处无微不至的关怀。利威尔毫无所觉，他像一只在外捕食累了一天的猫一样疲惫地蜷缩在沙发一角。黑色的整齐的额发遮住了他的眼睛。  
艾伦深吸一口气，悄悄地后退。  
“调查兵团已经找到海了，我希望你能有机会去看海。”  
温和的不带感情的话被金发男人说出来，在沉默的空气里消散。  
随即男人关上了房门，在楼梯的拐角遇到了正拿着外套上来的艾伦:  
“利威尔在休息室里已经睡着了。”  
“是，团长。”艾伦注意到他的反应过头了，“我看看他就来。”

利威尔醒来的时候，偌大的房间里只有他的呼吸声。  
没有熟悉的温暖的手掌来摸他的头发，他不自在地散着目光愣了一会儿。  
这他妈什么毛病。  
厚重的帘子吸收了所有的光，隔音效果非常好的房间让他难以依靠声音来判断现在外面的状况。他拉开身上盖着的衣服坐了起来，过量的长度和特别的气味让他立刻判断出了它的归属。他随意地将他丢在脚边的沙发上，却在那里触到了同样材质的另一件衣服，袖扣碰撞起来，叮当作响。  
艾伦来过了，但他并没有像以往一样守着利威尔等他清醒。  
大概是三笠和阿尔敏他们到了吧。  
利威尔拎起了属于他的那件衣服，按照脑海里对家具摆设的记忆避开四腿雕花的圆凳和修长的衣帽架，打开了门。  
餐厅里喧闹的声音传来，他站在楼梯的拐角，看见坐在主位上的埃尔温正切着他盘子里的介于赭色的牛排，底下士兵间乱成一团。一个空位置留在埃尔温的左手边，右手边坐着艾伦。  
歪着头和三笠康尼正说着什么的艾伦，只给他剩了给头发被剪的利落整齐的后脑。  
场面莫名的和谐。  
利威尔的胃部向他抗议，催促他驱动停滞的步伐。  
艾伦看见利威尔的时候先是看见了他身上那件贴身修长的外套，他举着酒杯忽然就笑起来，眉目舒展。  
韩吉不在。埃尔温并不参与他们的争执，这顿饭吃的很放松，甚至每人面前都配了两瓶酒。  
“海里怎么会有海妖呢？！”让和康尼争执，脸上带着两坨酡红的让大声地说。  
“可是那些渔民都说的很像那么一回事啊。”康尼摸了摸后脑。  
利威尔的表情活像被吵醒似的带着不耐烦，直接忽略了两个人习惯性的停顿敬礼，没有和任何一个人打招呼。他在空出来的位置上坐下，手里拿起刀叉来。  
“韩吉说是忙着做实验，带着艾伦的血样就回兵团了，三笠他们下午来过，但是阿尔敏坚持兵团需要有人驻守。”  
“利威尔吃这一份吧。”埃尔温把切好的一小盘牛肉放在他的面前，“餐具和牛排都是干净的。”  
利威尔臭着脸但没有拒绝，他手里反光的叉子摆弄着被切的整齐的牛排，听着他们争执关于远方的海的事情。  
不知道为什么，他们的声音也渐渐小了下去，闷头吃起饭来。  
艾伦放在刀叉上的手顿了顿，埃尔温对利威尔的脾气性格乃至生活习惯似乎都非常了解，总是比艾伦能快上一步地照顾到利威尔的情绪。  
艾伦索性放下了手里的餐具，他坐在利威尔对面默不作声地看着他吃东西。  
利威尔对于刀叉的运用也毫不生涩，银色的光在灯下一闪，就有一小块冒着丝丝缕缕热气的肉被挑起来送到嘴边。可能是随兵团外出调查的次数多了，他也不是一个知道按时吃饭的人，没办法天天都能吃上热饭，利威尔养出了猫样的舌头，对一切热源都小心翼翼，很多食物他宁愿放冷了再吃。  
大概除了他那雷打不动的红茶。  
埃尔温提前留出了利威尔的那份，放到此刻温度刚刚好。  
两个做了兵团团长和分队长这样职位的人也没有成熟多少，他们风卷残云般地吃光了面前的食物，立刻起身对着埃尔温和利威尔致意准备撤退。  
偏暗的灯光让低着头吃东西的利威尔看起来格外安静漠然，他只是点了点头。

3.  
艾伦推开门的时候，利威尔正侧身坐在那张被他显得过分宽大的床上。  
瘦削的肩膀和后背在灯影里格外显眼。  
红茶见底的杯子和拆开的锡纸药包放在床前一个核桃木的矮柜上，同在柜子上的石膏狮鹫的小型雕塑和烛台被推到了靠墙的地方。  
埃尔温给艾伦和利威尔安排了相邻的两间房间，艾伦在洗完澡收拾好了自己之后，又坐了会儿，等自己身上的酒气消散了他才推开了利威尔的房门。  
刚刚洗完干掉的黑色头发略显蓬松，利威尔穿了件长袖的上衣，领口开到锁骨以下的地方。艾伦有些惊讶，利威尔虽然低着头，但看起来精神不错，这个时间了竟然还没有睡觉。  
他关上了门。  
利威尔已经坐到了床上，他屈着一条腿，手臂搭在膝盖上，另一条腿就随意地伸着，黑色的散开的裤脚绕在苍白的脚腕上。他抬眼看了看立在床前倾出一片阴影的艾伦，从少年到青年的变化明明白白地刻在他的骨骼里。小时候偏圆的眼睛此时已开了眼角似的往锋利狭长了长。  
“想做？”利威尔流氓一旦接受了爱，对于性接受的也理所当然。他对着那双扫视他全身的绿松石眼睛，直白不讳。  
“……，”艾伦满脑袋念头被利威尔一句话打的七零八落，他咽了咽口水，强行镇压了起伏的人影、微张的唇、刮在他耳边的细密喘息等等一系列声光影。他半跪在床沿伸出手来按了按利威尔伸长的那条腿，又捉住他的脚腕，“利威尔吃饭的时候不太高兴？”  
“……没睡好，”利威尔细长的眉又要往一块儿凑，“只想说话手就干净点。”  
艾伦依然握着纤细的脚腕，温度偏高的掌心皮肤持续散发热力。他隐约觉得利威尔态度有所模糊，认真地盯着利威尔那双灰蓝色的眼睛，直到利威尔厌烦似地转过脸去。  
“利威尔以前生活在地下街吧，”艾伦在床边坐了下来，俯身时衬衫里露出来的大片胸肌再深一些能影影绰绰看见的小腹终于从利威尔眼皮底下收了回去。他轻轻地按着利威尔的小腿到膝盖。虽说手术后利威尔再也没在阴雨天里犯过腿疼，这样时刻紧张他的腿倒成了艾伦的习惯，“听说还有两个同伴，他们叫你大哥。”  
“想要多了解一些利威尔，就去问了韩吉他们。”韩吉也从“关心长官的四十可不太好”的态度转变为“利威尔以前其实是这样的这样的和这样的”，直到埃尔温提醒她，“出卖了这么多利威尔的情报他醒了一定不会放过你”，韩吉才急急忙忙地抽了点艾伦的血恋恋不舍意犹未尽地离开。艾伦感受到了手掌下那个人的挣动和要把他钉死的目光，“如果我问利威尔的话，利威尔是不会说的吧。”  
艾伦的试探、小心翼翼和固执坚持，在光影下神情的每个变化都被那双灰蓝色的眼睛吸收消化，利威尔闭上眼睛把自己摔进柔软的枕头里。  
从艾伦跟他告白那天开始，他一成不变的生活就被打乱了。虽然他一如既往地暴力神经质我行我素，但他的眼睛从没离开过成长中的小鬼，任由可笑的念头在心底的垃圾里生发。艾伦将他的世界强行劈砍出大大小小缺口，放进一束束的光。  
在这样的光下，他很少会想到地下街的日子。利威尔能毫不避讳地承认是法兰和伊莎贝尔在地下街的肮脏里保存了他人性的良善，但是他不知道该怎么和艾伦说他在地下街那样暗无天日的时间。他的骄傲、意志和他的自我封闭不允许他心平气和而不是用暴力说出来。  
“法兰和伊莎贝尔。”抓着天鹅绒被的手爆出一排青筋，他尽了力也就是对艾伦念出了两个名字。  
“伊莎贝尔……也是绿色的眼睛。”  
跟他说利威尔的母亲是个妓女，她饿死了但他还可耻的活着？还是跟他说利威尔小时候脏兮兮的像个泥里滚出来的废物直到有人教给他怎么使用他的拳头？杀人放火鸡鸣狗盗，唯一的愿望其实只是住到地面上那么简单？  
艾伦很好很年轻，等巨人之力在他身上彻底消退，等时间给他刻上埃尔温那样的风度和积淀，遇到更多更好的选择、各种各样的诱惑……艾伦仍是无法很好的克制自己的冲动，他连利威尔的过去是什么样子都还不知道就一头扎进名叫利威尔的深渊。  
他会后悔吗？  
利威尔烦躁地把两条腿伸向另一边，略微弓起的背使得上衣收缩了一部分，露出一截细腻白皙的皮肤来。良好的身体比例使他落在床沿的腿看起来挺拔修长。  
艾伦深吸口气，“地下街”和“同伴”两个词成功地让利威尔又带上不悦的表情。利威尔在这段时间的里一直都带着安分的模样，书和红茶就能让他安静的坐一下午或者睡一小会儿。  
“想要。”艾伦扯开话题。他习惯了利威尔一言不合的暴力，对于他这种努力地揭开过去伤疤但不得要领的行为心疼而无奈，男人侧身弓起的背被他抱进怀里，反正开了口总会说下去，艾伦对于在利威尔身上花时间并不吝啬。  
利威尔很久才动了动，他坐起来，额发低垂。“……明天还有婚礼，”他声音很低，“只用手？”  
温度略低的手顺着艾伦的腰滑进去，另一只手扯松了艾伦的腰带。利威尔并不是第一次帮艾伦用手解决他“麻烦的生理问题”，但带着茧子的手掌直接握住他炽热的部分，还是让艾伦从齿缝里吸了口气，他按着利威尔单薄的肩，撑着手臂直起上身。利威尔做这种事情的时候细长锋锐的眼睛，紧闭的嘴唇，突出上挑的锁骨组合出禁欲般的美感，就像是他只是拿起了惯常的刀，要削掉谁的后颈。  
艾伦按着他肩的手滑进他的上衣里，带着薄汗从腰间摸到尾椎。利威尔不耐地用拇指刮搔柱体顶端的铃口，苍白的肤色和涨大的欲望形成刺眼的对比。掌心和指节上的茧子沿着他的欲望他的罪恶上行缩紧，一遍一遍地冲刷他那颗强烈的想要占有的心，在快要达到顶端的时候，他留在利威尔身上的手重的让利威尔嘶声。  
昏暗的环境里，艾伦只能听见自己粗重的呼吸，利威尔身上清洁剂和浴液的味道充斥着他的鼻腔。他揽着利威尔瘦削的肩，唇边是利威尔脖子上的带着温热的血的大动脉，产生了自己一生的血汗都会留在这个男人身上的预感。  
男人带着发红的眼角和满手的白浊走进浴室，上衣被人为掀起的一角仍皱巴巴地翘着，露出一段带着红痕的腰。  
“利威尔，”艾伦举着烛台跟着他站在浴室门口，抵着自己要关上的门，看着利威尔放水清洗。他利用身高臂长的优势伸出空着的那只手撩了把利威尔耳侧的短发，玲珑白皙的耳垂被他咬的发红，“我想了解利威尔的一切，想要占有利威尔的现在和未来。”  
“我希望我一个人就能照顾好利威尔。”  
“想要和利威尔一起生活一辈子。”  
“哈？”  
迎面泼来的凉水止住了他想问出口的那句:“你愿意和我结婚吗”。  
利威尔洗了把脸靠着门框，水珠从他的耳垂处向下一直滑进他的上衣里。  
“艾伦，你是傻了吗？你是不是还想要把我塞进那种里三层外三层的裙子里和你结婚啊？”头一次除了做爱以外猜中了艾伦的心理的利威尔反应有些激烈。  
“别他妈的做梦了，我又不是女人。”  
艾伦在利威尔的提示下显然是在脑补白天那件礼服，目光在利威尔胸腰腿上逡巡，深邃的眼睛里浮现出笑意。  
“……。”利威尔额上青筋跳了跳，手脚有些僵地转过身去留给艾伦一个背影。  
4.  
两匹黑色的马并驾齐驱，脖子上金色的铃铛反射日光。它们身后拉着的是同为黑色的马车，车厢的玻璃用白色的纱帘遮盖，隐约能看见里面端坐的新娘。  
清脆的铃声穿透清晨的薄雾。  
驾车的人显然是个老手，在盘曲的山路上他也能将马车控制的又快又稳。  
听见人群骚动起来的时候，艾伦就意识到新娘要到了。他下意识地看向身边的矮个子男人，男人垂着眼睛抱着胳膊一副没有睡醒不好惹的神游状态。  
近百年的礼堂里奏响了管风琴，弘大优美的声音通过连接到各处的铜管轰鸣。被带靠背的长椅分割开的人们大多站着，以表示对壁教神父和婚礼的尊重。男人也不例外地站着，但并非是出于以上两种原因。男人身上穿着笔挺的军礼服，高筒军靴包裹着修长笔直的腿。他亲手打上的白色领巾下掩盖着只有他知道的秘密。  
他心虚地给男人拉了拉快要掉下来的大衣，借机环了环男人瘦削的肩。  
男人倏然惊醒，细长的眼睛里光彩顿生:  
“到了？”  
“嗯。”艾伦也和那些人一样伸长了脖子向外看去，他还没有见过这个传说中的“玛蒂尔达•波吉亚”小姐，“所以，利威尔打起点精神来吧，婚礼要开始了。”  
……难道不是你想到了一些乱七八糟的事情就停不下来似的发情才搞得一晚上没有睡好吗！  
利威尔狠狠地给了罪魁祸首一手肘，顺带给了望过来的意味深长的金发男人一记眼刀。  
无辜被殃及的金发男人显然是收到了这记警告，保持着温和的微笑将目光转向了一边。另一边的韩吉显然是早就知道两个人的事儿，还向他比出了“吃力”的口型。  
收敛点儿啊……你们两个。  
礼堂的大门在管风琴的乐章奏到高潮时轰然洞开，穿透薄雾的日光变成肆无忌惮的光柱将礼堂的每一个角落充满。  
新娘进场。  
开道的是两列军礼服的女孩儿，三笠和阿尔敏打头。黑色的军礼服和白婚纱，跳跃在女孩儿膝盖上方的短裙和拖到地上的婚纱。  
真是风头强劲的伴娘团。  
这样特别的形式估计不是埃尔温想出来的花样，至于阿尔敏的女装……艾伦觉得只能是他们私下打赌又赌输了。  
艾伦看着他少年时的伙伴，觉得他的状态挺神奇。明明畏畏缩缩就差要抱胸对那些知道底细打量的目光喊非礼，眼睛里却又带着一串破罐子破摔的倔强泪花。  
利威尔显然对于女装的阿尔敏也很感兴趣，如有实质的目光在阿尔敏的短裙上停留了一会儿。  
随即钟声敲响。  
新娘缓缓地走进来，身旁挽着的是她高大的父亲。白色的头纱在光下格外柔和，像在新娘面前遮挡的云雾。纤细笔直的腰身，端庄的举止，温柔的目光，乃至礼服上的每一个细节都被同样穿着礼服来参加婚礼的女人们议论。她们再次将马尔蒂达和面前站着的高大英俊的男人联系在一起。其中最大的议题无非是两个人之间身份经历的差距和年龄。  
艾伦听着四周嗡嗡的轻声议论，他悄悄地握住身旁男人的手，十指交握让他的心安定了许多，也打破了所谓婚礼的不切实际的幻想。  
埃尔温和玛蒂尔达门当户对身份对等，两情相悦一男一女尚且受到如此的非议，以至于在婚礼上都听得到阴险恶毒的分析。他真难想象如果有一天在场的人知道了他和利威尔的婚礼，又会有怎样的责难。  
玛蒂尔达身后跟着的是两个乖巧的小女孩儿，女孩儿虔诚地托着她长长的头纱。管风琴里的音乐渐渐舒缓低沉。壁教的神父清了清嗓子，开始念诵长长的对于神明的敬奉誓言。  
玛蒂尔达和埃尔温并肩站在一起，等待着所谓的神明给予他们婚姻的祝福。  
若有若无的风信子香味扩散开来。  
一早上没有见过的让和康尼挤到了艾伦身边，自由之翼的徽章在一众礼服里面特别显眼:  
“喂，艾伦，昨天晚上兵长是怎么了？”  
“……？”艾伦对于前同伴消息灵通有些惊恐，他谨慎地没有说话。  
“喂，艾伦，”让不死心地悄声说，“阿尔敏说兵长摆出臭脸一定是有原因的。萨夏觉得是没有给兵长留吃的，康尼觉得是我们喝酒了，我觉得吧，兵长可能是不能去壁外调查……”  
虽然利威尔已经卸任了，但他的部下对于他的表情和心理仍保持着非常浓厚的兴趣。  
艾伦顶着让的余光艰难开口:“兵长说他只是没睡好……”  
“！！！”让大惊失色，“这是起床气啊！”  
……  
艾伦做贼似的看了看另一侧的利威尔，好在他神情专注，并没有注意到他们的谈话。  
“以前没这毛病啊，”让又说，“……是不是你惯的。”“阿尔敏说的对。”  
艾伦:“……。”  
利威尔若有所觉，侧了侧脸给了马脸让一记眼刀。  
让立刻恢复成军姿站法，一板一眼地好似接下来要吼出“献出心脏”。  
但“你惯的”三个字好像给了艾伦什么巨大的启发，他脸上的笑容越来越深，身后的人被祈祷用的高而厚的椅背遮住视线，无法看到他在腰部以下的小动作。  
所以……亲爱的利威尔兵长确实在向着普通人向着被宠爱的一方在转变啊。  
渐渐的有爱和被爱的，陪伴与被陪伴的意识。  
和他们站在一起的士兵只好将视线全程投入进婚礼上的两个人，难以想象他们的前兵长私下里被如此对待。总觉得还是看现任兵长穿短裙的好。艾伦悄悄地搂住了利威尔的腰，又酸又疼的肌肉禁不起揉搓，利威尔即刻给了他一记膝袭，但艾伦打死不松手。  
利威尔默默地扭过头去放任了腰间的手。他看着即将结成夫妻的男人和女人站在神父面前，表情虔诚。托着头纱的小女孩儿一脸困顿但好歹忍住了没有打个哈欠。另一个就乖巧的多，只是始终低着头像做错了事情的孩子。  
要不是看到了小女孩儿熟悉的灰色瞳孔，利威尔还以为自己认错了。可当初救下的不是个男孩子么？波吉亚家族显然不是不能找出另一个女孩儿来托婚纱……  
利威尔忍不住按了按眉心。

5.  
相对于礼堂里严肃盛大的婚礼，城堡中的晚宴就显得私人多了。  
特别收拾出来的宴会厅里塞着波吉亚家族的贵族和兵团的士兵。兵团的主力和贵族们中间好像隔了一条无形的线，西装礼服和军服之间泾渭分明。但埃尔温入场后混迹两方，轻易地抹去了这条界限。  
埃尔温换下了庄重含蓄的黑色礼服，穿着浅灰色西装，口袋里露出丝绸手帕的一角。挽着他的新娘也换上了白色晚礼服穿着高跟的靴子，亭亭玉立。  
“不知道三笠小姐有没有喜欢的人啊？”艾伦走过去的时候，听到一个贵族青年略带羞赧的问话。  
三笠:“……。”  
艾伦的出现打断了三笠怒气值的积攒，使之归零。他礼貌地向着羞涩的贵族青年笑笑:“我们是朋友，请问可以暂借她一会儿吗？”  
三笠早就看见了艾伦，她在有艾伦的场合鲜少会把两只眼睛都拿去做别的事。不过三笠还以为艾伦会一直陪着那个浑身上下都写着老子不爽的矮子。  
……  
利威尔站在靠墙的角落里，手里扣着一杯酒。埃尔温和玛蒂尔达和几个贵族寒暄着渐渐向他靠近。  
穿着黑色礼服站在角落里的利威尔就像“Black sheep”。离群索居。埃尔温忽然想起他准备婚礼时偶然在宗教经典上看到的一个词语，是借用了修辞里的一种说法。它的意思是，在一群纯白的绵羊当中,偶然会出生的一只长着黑毛的羊。黑羊属于少数族类,而且黑色的羊毛在贵族的眼里也不及白色的珍贵，所以黑羊多被视为无用之辈或不良份子。何况黑羊本就古怪神经质,讨厌群众,宁愿寂寞。  
多年的战争并没有影响到真正贵族的生活，修辞学在宗教煽动性的推动下发展得更为繁盛。  
“利威尔。”  
利威尔转过头来，灰蓝色的眼睛转了转，生硬地点头向埃尔温的新婚妻子示意。  
“埃尔温，我去照顾一下那边的客人。”  
带着风信子香味的少女好像一个婚礼就长大了，柔顺的丝绸白裙贴合身体，衬托出丰隆美好的曲线。举止得宜温婉大方，是这城堡里当之无愧的女主人。  
她转身的时候利威尔恰好抬头，看见了那双海蓝色的澄明的眼睛。  
“还不能喝酒？”  
“啊啊……”利威尔扣着杯子的手稍稍抬了抬，埃尔温无奈地笑笑把碰杯的动作收了回来。他也想不到素来不羁的利威尔有被韩吉颠三倒四的医嘱束缚住的一天。  
“大概到夏天的时候，我和玛蒂尔达会搬到海边去。”埃尔温顺着利威尔的视线看过去，兵团里的小鬼们围成一圈，艾伦和三笠他们比划着什么，脸色潮红。黑色的西服扎进在同为黑色的军礼服堆里，倒也和谐。  
“才一年吧，”利威尔说，“你们就已经和壁外的世界相亲相爱了。”  
樱红色的酒液顺着血色不多的嘴唇滑进男人的嘴里，冰冷和辛辣激起迅疾而热烈的反扑。  
“最晚死去的那些人，血都还没凉呢。”  
“他们决定在海边立一座纪念碑，”埃尔温声音也低沉下来，还带着点儿警告的意味，让男人戒备着不要沉溺于往事里，“在能够远航的舰船没有建造起来之前，那是我们能够去的最远的地方。”  
“所以你和玛蒂尔达结婚是想要借助他们家族的力量，继续你对这个世界真相的追寻吗？”  
埃尔温忽然笑了，他从经过的侍者手上拿了一杯酒放到利威尔面前，替换掉他喝光了的空杯子:“利威尔，我也是会喜欢上别人的。”  
“玛蒂尔达很善良，而且即使畏惧也从不退缩。”  
“考虑到你是个疯子，我还以为你会和韩吉凑一起过一辈子，毕竟除了你也没人容忍得了她。”利威尔神色缓和下来，酒到杯干甚至还开了个玩笑。  
“韩吉需要的是怪物，不是疯子。”埃尔温对于利威尔的讽刺毫不在意，“她也许会争取跟着第一批舰船出海吧。”  
不知道从哪儿冒出来的韩吉参与到了艾伦的那个小圈子里，神神秘秘地塞了几张皱巴巴的纸给他，几个人一起大笑喝酒。  
“你今天站了一天，”埃尔温忽然笑起来，英俊沉稳的脸上笑容有些诡秘，“神父都没有预料到你会这么给他面子。”  
利威尔脸色猛地难看起来，眼刀快要飞到天上去:“埃尔温，你是要赌上你剩下的头发跟我讨论体位问题吗？”  
“我只是没有想到……”  
“韩吉没有告诉你吗？”利威尔堵住他的前长官的话，他还以为韩吉会替他昭告天下。  
“她今天才想起来我没有被通知到。”埃尔温跟着利威尔换了个话题，“利威尔，我尊重你的选择，我希望你也能更好地维持你们的关系。”  
“比如，养个孩子。”  
利威尔拖着艾伦上楼的时候，已经很晚了。  
辽阔的天幕上只剩下寥寥几颗星星，仆佣无声地收拾好了楼下的宴会厅，如今已经尽数散去了。  
利威尔冲了个澡，想要把醉的人事不省的艾伦也丢进浴室里去。明明都是喝了几杯，艾伦已经分不清三和五了，酒量在利威尔看来差到不行。更糟糕的是他的酒品。  
真不知道艾伦为什么要喝这么多酒。  
高了他一头的青年手长腿长难以移动，利威尔不得不让他以一种圈着自己脖子的姿势侧靠自己肩背上。  
艾伦无法聚焦的眼睛盯着烛光下粼粼的浴缸，他紧紧地抱着利威尔，强硬地拒绝了被投进水里的行为。  
酒嗝儿和一个傻笑争先恐后:“利威尔，我好高兴啊……”  
利威尔脸色发青，完全没有询问或者附和的想法。要不是他怕惊动了新婚的夫妇，艾伦恐怕要被打断手，头朝下扔进浴缸。想到灌酒的人，想到艾伦晾了他一晚上，他被迫和新婚夫妇一起探讨人生，和挺胸凸肚脑门发亮的贵族寒暄，利威尔怒从心头起，每一根跳动的血管里都充斥着叫嚣暴力的血液。  
偏偏傻笑的青年不知死活，他结实有力的胳膊圈的更紧，像是要把瘦削的男人揉进自己的骨头里。  
带着酒味的嘴唇凑到利威尔下巴处，酒精教唆下他好像只剩舌头，大型犬把利威尔的下巴嘴唇舔得濡湿一片。  
“利威尔我好高兴啊……”青年又再次开口。  
“你没事了。”  
青年由衷地喜悦，但还是被本能永远比理智快的男人一个背摔丢进了浴缸。

6.  
利威尔任由青年在浴缸里挣扎，他回到卧室提起青年沾满酒味的外套。  
从内侧口袋里拎出来的检验单和诊断书上龙飞凤舞地写着利威尔的大名。  
利威尔看到韩吉拿着几张纸随意地塞给了给艾伦，他还以为那是艾伦例行公事的检查报告。韩吉昨天早上才抽了艾伦的血，虽然以韩吉的作风来说，这么快出结果有悖常理。  
利威尔握着那张薄薄的单子却没有即刻看下去，他将沉重的铁铸烛台拖得近些，又想了想韩吉最近一次要求检查他的身体也是一个月以前的事情，艾伦在浴室里被水泡了泡好像清醒了很多，他不再絮语，只有撩起的水拍在脸上的声音。  
跃动的烛火跳进利威尔灰蓝色的眼睛里，他才意识到自己原本的职业是个混混再后来是军痞。韩吉给出了一份非常专业的检验单，当面递呈的文件韩吉显然没有用笔标注说明的打算，没有参数在上面他甚至都不知道这些单纯的数字和单位意味着什么。艾伦是医生的儿子，但他父亲出事时他还太小，对于这些东西利威尔也不确定他知道多少。  
等于说是韩吉靠她那张不靠谱的嘴哄得艾伦团团转。  
他知道的也只有结果。  
但利威尔还是觉得胸腔里有什么一直紧绷的东西忽然发散而去，使用韩吉开出的乱七八糟的药剂竟然也会让自己好起来。也许还能再活上二三十年，养一个孩子的话，也能看着他长大。灯光将利威尔的身影拉得舒展修长。  
他回头的时候撞上了艾伦傻乎乎的动作，他在浴缸里伸着胳膊小心翼翼的触碰利威尔的影子。  
青年浑身湿透，棕色的头发软趴趴地贴着额头，沾了水的衬衫贴着他起伏的胸口。他半跪在贴着白瓷的浴缸里，修长的双腿别扭地蜷着。水珠从他突出的腕骨上滴落，他全心全意地描摹投进浴室的那个灰色的影子。  
像是用尽全力追随的飞鸟，想要最终能够并肩同行。  
被颤动的灯火映出的变了形的影子，在青年的描摹下还原出男人的利落的短发，挺直的鼻梁，薄而锋利的嘴唇，突起的喉结，肩、腰、腿。  
艾伦不甚清醒的大脑终于意识到他指尖下接触到的并不是地板上冰凉的影子，而是那个他描画肖想的有温度的男人。  
男人半蹲，他的手落在男人肩上。水珠很快打湿了衬衣，透出上挑的锁骨形状。  
艾伦惊慌地把手拿回来，他想他可真是个笨蛋，沾着自己洗澡水的手怎么能放在男人的身上，弄脏了他爱的人的肩膀。  
很意外地，男人没有说什么，反而靠近了一些。细长的眼睛里有种他从没见过的情绪，男人按着他的肩把嘴唇贴过来，干燥温暖的吻叫他心里发痒难耐，他紧紧地抱着利威尔。  
“快点洗澡。”  
男人毫不留恋地把他推进浴缸。

艾伦头昏脑涨的醒来的时候，天才刚刚亮，但利威尔已经起床了。  
套着宽松睡衣的利威尔把一杯红茶放在艾伦面前:  
“清醒点，埃尔温马上要来接我们去医院了。”  
艾伦揉着发胀的太阳穴，光着脚下床喝完了那杯热气腾腾的茶，给了利威尔一个拥抱，随即冲进了浴室。  
埃尔温敲门的时候，两个人都吃了早点收拾停当。利威尔穿了一身普通的西装，那种扎眼的桀骜不驯好像就被收敛起来了，反而是他身边那个高个子的青年，带着一身锋芒。  
埃尔温把他们俩交给车夫后就出门了，据说是“为了一个舒心的蜜月赶着解决某些问题”。  
医院并不算远，韩吉和玛蒂尔达早早地等在路口。  
“果然还是要写一个利威尔饲养说明的。”韩吉竟然穿着医生的白色外衣，她把手里揉得皱巴巴的纸交给艾伦，“呐，小艾伦，虽然我们的利威尔没有什么大的问题，你还是要尽量按照说明去做，以使我们暴躁的利威尔君能活得更长久些啊。”  
韩吉如愿以偿地收到了一记眼刀。  
玛蒂尔达穿了紫鸢尾颜色的长裙，花苞状的裙摆卡在小腿处。依旧是按照名媛淑女的标准选出的衣着，含蓄、温柔、大方，绝不暴露不该露的地方，也不会凸显腰臀的线条。唯有纤细的小腿暴露在空气中，引得人心神一荡。  
艾伦下意识地握住了利威尔的手。  
玛蒂尔达和他们简单地打了招呼，“奥罗拉应该已经起床了，我去带她过来。”  
“奥罗拉，只有奥罗拉，先天性心脏畸形，房间隔缺损。她母亲丢掉她的时候，她还不记得自己的姓氏，只隐约记得她母亲叫她“奥罗拉”。”韩吉说。  
Aurora，晨光，朝霞。  
医院很大，一看就是专门服务于贵族和有钱人的一流医院，在冰冷干净的白色主楼建筑后，有个占地面积不小的花园。还是早上，花园里薄雾未散，但已经有花悄然开放，包含着花粉的水汽充斥在四周。  
小姑娘被领过来的时候，穿着白色的长裙和黄色的外套，那种黄色鲜艳的像是春天才会开放的花朵，麂皮的小靴子套在伶仃的脚腕上，淡金色长发打了个卷，柔软地搭在瘦弱的肩上。她的怀里抱着只有她一半高的棕色小熊。  
灰色的眼睛像怯生生的鹿，她牵着玛蒂尔达的手，小心地打量面前的两个男人。  
利威尔，艾伦。  
她下楼的时候问过漂亮的姐姐，今天并不是奇怪的带着眼镜的阿姨要检查她的身体，而是曾经的救过她的男人要来看她。  
她从奇怪的阿姨那里知道了他们要让那个矮个子男人收养她的计划，还知道那个矮个子男人将来会和一个男人一起生活。漂亮姐姐海蓝色的眼睛里写满了对她的担忧，她看着抱着小熊的奥罗拉小心地叮嘱她“如果觉得不好就不要跟那个男人走，姐姐会想办法收养你”。她只是点头。  
但谁都不知道她小小的心里其实充满雀跃的期待。  
那个她记忆里穿着肃杀黑色军礼服的男人站在一丛蓬勃生长的灌木前，黑色合身的西装，白色的领巾。他的身旁站着一个同样穿着西服的高个男人，只不过是绿色的眼睛棕色的头发，正打量她并对她笑了笑。  
“奥罗拉是么，”男人半跪下来和她平视，“你还记得我么？”  
她当然记得素白月光下那个特意为她追了出来的男人。她以前从来没有见过那样好看干净高高在上的人肯正视他们这群“肮脏的蛆虫”，她只是个街头流浪的弃儿，很努力地想要活下去。她以前听说过那种骗局，但从没觉得脏兮兮的自己能引起什么大人物的同情，但她实在太饿了，她需要那袋面包。  
奥罗拉点点头。  
“利威尔，”男人伸出了一只手，“利威尔•阿克曼，想要和艾伦•耶格尔一起成为你的监护人，你同意么？”  
奥罗拉瘦瘦小小，一张小脸儿算得上是秀气。她看起来只有七八岁的样子，实际上已经十岁了，营养不良影响了她的发育。她脸上红润的光泽和淡金色的长发其实是玛蒂尔达把她送进医院之后才慢慢养出来的。利威尔对于人类性别意识的模糊让他一直以为自己救了一个懦弱的男孩儿，差点在灯光聚焦的歌舞厅里露了他的底。  
艾伦也蹲下身来，他兴致勃勃地观察着眼前的小女孩儿，因为他从利威尔身上看到了一种被称为喜欢亲近的情绪。仔细看小姑娘的脸颊会觉得她的红润的光彩下隐藏着淡淡的青色，那是她心脏缺陷引起的终生都无法消退的症状。韩吉表示奥罗拉的房间隔缺损只是很小的一部分，应该不会影响到她以后的成长和生活，但如果发起烧或者生了其他病的话要格外小心。  
尽管小姑娘还抓着玛蒂尔达的手并没有即刻接受利威尔的邀请，但艾伦已经在心里尝试呼唤小女孩儿的名字，新的名字，“奥罗拉•耶格尔”。  
他将自己的手按在了利威尔的肩上，利威尔长久地沉默，他觉察到了利威尔的紧张。  
小女孩终于将小小的手塞进了利威尔伸出的手里，牵着利威尔的小指。男人的手干燥温暖，就像当初按在她肩膀上那样。  
利威尔站起身来，有种松了口气的感觉。他爱惜地牵着小姑娘，像握着什么珍宝。  
“所以，奥罗拉以后的姓……”  
“奥罗拉•耶格尔。”利威尔又弯下腰跟她解释，“你以后会姓耶格尔。”  
玛蒂尔达轻轻地“啊”了一声，她掩住了失礼的声音。  
“我还以为她会姓阿克曼呢，”韩吉眼镜反光心怀兴奋，“我对于利威尔养出来的阿克曼小姑娘还真是满满期待啊。”  
“如果利威尔想的话，阿克曼也可以的，奥罗拉•阿克曼……”艾伦急忙说，他看到了玛蒂尔达游移在他们两个身上好奇的目光。  
“奥罗拉•耶格尔好听一些。”利威尔垂着眼睛，用扯淡的理由给争执画上句号。艾伦也就不再说什么。利威尔示意艾伦也拉一拉小姑娘的手或者抱一抱她。艾伦随即蹲下身来。  
但奥罗拉紧紧贴着利威尔西装裤子，牵着利威尔的小指和艾伦对峙。奥罗拉本能地觉得眼前绿眼睛表现青年并不如表面上看起来那么温柔，她相信她所依靠的男人，接受了他的安排，但还不知道该怎么和这个陌生的青年建立联系。  
韩吉第一次见到主动亲近利威尔但不理艾伦的生物，她忍不住在一旁哈哈大笑。  
“真像利威尔生出来的……”  
“奥罗拉……”  
艾伦尽量表现的再温和一些，他有些头疼地看着眼前霸占利威尔并大有顺着利威尔修长的腿爬到他身上的小姑娘，他还没有意识到他以后的悲惨命运，仍希冀小姑娘能赏光将她的玉手给他也牵一牵。  
奥罗拉小小的眉头皱了皱，她几经辗转思考，把怀里棕色的熊丢给了艾伦。  
艾伦得寸进尺地牵住了奥罗拉空出来的细软的手。  
“以后就是三个人一起生活了，请多多指教。”

七夕特别篇  
/乖女儿和她的直男老师什么的。  
（一）  
“利威尔。”  
小姑娘穿着淡黄色的睡裙，轻柔的蕾丝花边绕着她白皙的小臂，玛蒂尔达送来的衣服里，她最喜欢这件。她抱着她的大熊站在利威尔面前，神情紧张严肃。  
“？”利威尔从书页上抬起头。  
“我的行政老师说他想和你谈谈。”小姑娘看了一眼通往浴室的走廊，艾伦正在里面洗澡。她特意挑了这个时间跟利威尔讲这件事，快要到睡觉的时间了，利威尔重视睡眠不会耽误她的休息，就算有再多疑问也会憋到明天。这是属于小姑娘的狡猾。  
“？”  
“我也不太清楚是什么事。”小姑娘咬咬嘴唇，被请家长这种事情，即使是乖巧的孩子心里也会忐忑不安。  
“啊啊，让艾伦去？”利威尔并不是很想出门，他穿着柔软的睡衣，手边放着温热的红茶，春天下过雨的夜里缱绻的只剩睡意。  
“雷奥哈德•舒尔茨老师说他比较想见见你。”奥罗拉努力地回忆她老师那副嘴脸。  
利威尔放下了手里的硬皮书，他摸了摸奥罗拉的头，淡金色的头发柔软顺滑。浅灰的眼睛里满满期待，总让人想到那双绿眼睛里的深情。  
利威尔无法拒绝的眼神。  
不知道这个小鬼什么时候跟艾伦学习的，也许小鬼之间原本就串通一气。  
“好。”  
奥罗拉踮起脚乖巧地亲了亲利威尔的面颊:“晚安。”  
利威尔点点头，硬壳书摊在他膝上，他手里扣着红茶目送小姑娘悄悄地关上了房门。不知道什么时候小女孩就开始发育了，奥罗拉比初见的时候长高了很多。合理的饮食使她原本的胃病渐渐好了，脸上淡淡的雀斑也消退。面颊红润像是舒展的花朵。  
艾伦养成了在下班回家时带点什么东西给利威尔和他亲爱的女儿的习惯。小小的甜点和漂亮的小东西总能收买她的好感，也能收买利威尔似弯非弯的嘴角。  
韩吉曾警告过小鬼的身体状况。初到的时候因为不适应王都里的环境，她还发过烧，利威尔在自己的房间隔壁给她改装了卧室，半夜的时候起来摸摸小鬼的额头，像是怕她就这样孤独的死在夜里一样，甚至伸出手来试探她的鼻息，笨拙地照顾他名义上唯一的女儿。  
所幸小鬼历经磨难坚韧不拔，伤病好了后在时光的催促下忽然就成长起来。在接受了一整年的补习之后，利威尔把她送进了学校。并非是传统的教区学校，而是教授一些知识——利威尔从没有正统学习过的文法、算数或者其他的什么自然科学。  
艾伦顶着潮湿的头发走过来的时候，利威尔仍在出神，修长挺拔的双腿停在他面前。  
“想什么呢？”温暖的手拿走了他放在膝盖上的书，嘴唇在他额头上印下轻柔的一吻。  
“啊啊……”怔松回神的男人眼下晕出一片阴影，细碎的黑发蹭着艾伦的下巴，让他心里发痒。  
“利威尔，”他的手按着利威尔的后脑，根本不给他说话的机会，舌尖灵活地撬开那两片薄唇，熟练地在他的嘴里侵占，他感觉到了那两只胳膊环上他的腰。刚开始利威尔对于艾伦随时随地的求爱还有些不适，渐渐地他也会做些回应。带着茧子的指腹压在他的脊椎上，那层皮肤好像要烧起来，“我们到床上去……”  
“艾伦，”利威尔试着推开压在身上的青年，他以为那只是一个湿热的吻，他还有话要说。强烈的男性气息环绕着他，黏腻连绵的吻叫他喘不过气，“明天我要去奥罗拉的学校……”  
“嗯……”艾伦含含糊糊地回应，双手急着剥下利威尔身上的衣物。  
“……嘶，”利威尔怀疑他根本没有听他说话，压低声音吼他，下半句却淹没在绵长的吻里，“奥罗拉在隔壁……”  
“该让她下去住了，”艾伦放过了他的喉结胸口，转而侵占他赤裸的结实的小腹，“她长大了……”  
大到利威尔太在乎她的感受，似乎她要比自己重要的多。女儿强大的存在感让艾伦感受到了前所未有的危机。他狠狠地吮吸利威尔身上淡淡的红茶味儿，拿捏每一处脆弱敏感的肌肤，唇舌灵巧地在男人身上留下暧昧的痕迹。艾伦能感受到利威尔轻轻地战栗，他隐忍地不发出任何声音，齿间泄露出的细碎喘息和收紧的肌肉只会让他占有和破坏的欲望更加强烈。他终于同漫长的时光一起，从内到外彻彻底底地了解他身下这个男人。  
每一寸肌肤，每一处伤疤。  
美好到让人舍不得放手的躯体和灵魂。  
“请您放松些。”  
温柔耐心的语气带着炽热的心向利威尔的耳畔脖颈喷洒，手掌在他的腿间引导他的欲望。利威尔本能地抓紧了身下的床单，艾伦每次带着笑意使用敬称，对于利威尔来说都是惨痛的记忆。  
“我……他妈明天要……”  
奥罗拉是房间里传出两声轻咳，像是小姑娘被水呛着又像是睡梦里的无意识反应。利威尔立刻没了声息，静下来的房间里，艾伦吻了吻男人颤抖的嘴唇。  
明天？明天还早呢。

（二）  
雷奥哈德•舒尔茨，昵称雷奥。

希娜之墙学校行政教师，学生处副主任，负责学生思想情感教育和疏导。  
教会学校结业生，二十二岁。目前暗恋奥罗拉文法课老师，赫蒂•霍夫曼。  
利威尔一手提着小姑娘的书包，另一只手微微环在她肩上。  
头一次和利威尔一起去学校的小姑娘兴奋异常，恨不得把每个亲近的老师和同学都八卦一番。利威尔静静地听着，他很少插话，因为他并不了解学校的生活，奥罗拉说的每一件事只要是理所当然的语气，利威尔就觉得那是理所当然。虽然他不太清楚，他知道“赫蒂•霍夫曼比雷奥哈德•舒尔茨大两岁”这样的信息有什么用。  
他只是摸摸小姑娘的头顶。  
“雷奥老师人非常好，长得也还不错，”小姑娘小小年纪就对男人的长相和打扮有深刻体验，“就是每天都乱糟糟的，看起来就像个单身汉。”  
毕竟她身边重要的两个人都是男人，而且都干净到极致，还玉树临风，矮树也临风。  
“赫蒂老师说，”很明显赫蒂•霍夫曼是小姑娘非常崇拜的老师，提到她的次数格外多，“雷奥老师唯一的缺陷，就是他这个人太直了，在某些方面直到不可救药……”  
被暗恋的人评价为直到不可救药仿佛一条铁棍宁折不弯的好汉，雷奥哈德•舒尔茨老师显然还不知道这样的事情，他只是又起晚了，睁眼的瞬间猛然想到他今天还约了学生家长见面。  
漂亮的金发被他随便地抓了两把，压了压斜逸旁出的呆毛。胡乱地套上教师制服——好在教师有统一的按身材定制的制服，否则谁也不知道我们的雷奥哈德老师会穿成什么样子去上课。  
他一路小跑终于撵上了顺路经过的也是来接教师的校车，车上没什么人，稍微有点积蓄的老师都会选择别的方式去学校。  
雷奥老师靠在车窗上，长着金发的漂亮脑袋随着车的震动一下一下地磕在车窗上。他要靠这种自虐的方式保持清醒，以梳理一下他要跟学生家长见面谈话的内容。  
他约见利威尔并非是出于什么特别的原因，只是想和奥罗拉的家长确定一下奥罗拉的“精神状态”。奥罗拉是插班生，资料上显示她从未受过学校教育，只是参加过一个补习，送她进学校的是炽手可热的当红权贵波吉亚家族的人。小姑娘算是聪明，巴掌脸大眼睛淡金色头发长得也是可爱，很受同学和老师喜欢。唯一的缺陷是她的身体状况，波吉亚家族那个优雅端庄的贵妇希望学校能够考虑到她的心脏尽量少安排户外活动。雷奥老师没有见过那个贵妇，但听说她自称是奥罗拉的姨妈。  
雷奥老师作为一个蒙受神的光辉教导的年轻人，他的心里充满了对他学生的大爱，并不关心这之间错综复杂的关系，他连贵妇的名字都记不清。他只是注意到小女孩儿身体不太好，因此对她有些留意。真正注意到奥罗拉还是在和文法课老师的闲谈里，赫蒂老师和其他同事聊起学生，叹着气说她的班上有个乖巧聪明的小女孩，可惜她连母亲也没有。文法课上赫蒂老师布置了一篇练习，希望她的学生们能够试着写写自己的母亲。每年的固定时候她都会布置这样的练习，以便学生们可以在回家的时候奉上一篇优美的赞美诗给他们的母亲，度过一个愉快的休息日。  
但当她经过奥罗拉的时候，小女孩仰着脸小声跟她说她没有妈妈，可不可以换成别的题目。赫蒂老师看着那双鹿般清澈的眼睛，心里怜悯，那么乖巧可爱的小姑娘身体不好也就算了，竟然没有母亲无微不至的呵护，她心里伤春悲秋母爱泛滥还没有完，小姑娘不知所措只好送上一个笑脸。  
赫蒂老师当即眼泪都要落下来了，她见过小姑娘的爸爸艾伦•耶格尔，是个军人。虽然看上去沉稳利落英俊潇洒——但看起来也太年轻了些，还带着一股挥之不去的军人的凌厉，这样的人怎么能照顾好娇嫩脆弱的小女孩呢。  
赫蒂老师怀着满腔的同情和怜惜给奥罗拉改了题目。  
当天艾伦和利威尔收获了一篇叫做“我的爸爸”的幼稚的赞美诗。  
但这并不是事情的重点，重点是赫蒂老师发现了奥罗拉藏在赞美诗里的秘密，她的诗里“父亲”和“爸爸”交替出现，很明显就是两个人。  
如果不是精神分裂的话。  
雷奥在赫蒂老师的帮助下，相信了一个跌宕起伏的爱情故事“奥罗拉的母亲有两任丈夫，第一任是奥罗拉所称的父亲，看起来是个暴躁神经质有严重洁癖的人，但内在很温柔，可能是由于他的暴躁，两个人在生出奥罗拉之后离婚了，后来嫁给了奥罗拉现在的爸爸，一个非常年轻的靠死缠烂打得到爱人的军官。”  
很可惜，这位多情美丽的夫人，还是死去了，留下奥罗拉和她年轻的继父。  
雷奥老师责任心上线，他觉得有必要和小姑娘的家长谈谈。

（三）  
雷奥老师赶到学校的时候，看见一个瘦削的矮个子男人手里牵着他的学生奥罗拉等在学生处门口。  
淡金色的头发被编成松松的麻花辫垂在小女孩胸前。  
“您好，”雷奥老师赶上前去，伸出手来，“我是奥罗拉的老师雷奥哈德•舒尔茨。”  
小姑娘乖巧地低头行礼，叫了老师。  
矮个子男人看起来相当年轻，黑色短发，长着一双细长的眼睛，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇薄而锋利，西装一丝不苟，颈下系着白色的领巾。从头到脚都散发着一种叫做不耐烦和嫌弃的气场。  
他看了看雷奥的手，有那么片刻犹豫才伸出手去握了握:“利威尔。奥罗拉的监护人。”  
“是利威尔•耶格尔先生吗？”雷奥心里有些犹豫，因为在赫蒂老师的叙述里，耶格尔先生是高大挺拔潇洒和煦的一缕春风。他相信赫蒂老师的判断。  
“不，”男人面无表情，“利威尔•阿克曼。”  
利威尔昨天睡得很晚，到现在都有些恍惚，他不是不想给奥罗拉的老师留下个好印象，但差点迟到的约谈者，乱成一团的学生处，聒噪的几百个学生让他实在提不起兴趣。要不是玛蒂尔达•史密斯坚持奥罗拉要在学校接受教育，努力融入其他社会团体，以避免珍贵漂亮的女孩儿像她的父亲一样变成自闭害羞不懂交际的反社会人格之类，奥罗拉可能还在和利威尔以及她的补习老师一对二。  
小女孩和她的老师面面相觑，奥罗拉露出了小虎牙“对，就是这个男人决定了我姓耶格尔。”  
“啊，真是失礼，请进请进。”雷奥老师拿出钥匙打开了学生处的一间办公室，他一时反应不过来，赫蒂老师塑造的爱情故事在他心里有点崩塌。  
“……父亲我把这个礼物送给赫蒂老师就来。”当着老师的面，她没有再直接称呼利威尔的名字，那是私底下的称谓。  
他点点头，把手里轻飘飘的书包交还给小女孩。  
“父亲”两个字支撑他踏进了那个乱糟糟的屋子，和奥罗拉的老师进行更深入的交谈。这间房间说起来也算不上脏，只是乱。作业和教具还有各种报表堆放在一起，布局就像雷奥脑袋上那头在枕头上滚了一晚上的金发。  
雷奥忙着给利威尔收拾出一个坐的地方，他注意到了利威尔左手无名指上有个朴素的银戒，带了有些日子的样子，是个舒展写意的翅膀，只有一半，像是个婚戒。  
雷奥老师默默在心里加固了他的爱情故事。  
说起来这位阿克曼先生是黑色头发，和奥罗拉的区别还是很大的。那大概那位夫人有一头漂亮的淡金色头发，大大的灰色眼睛，柔弱的身体和善良的心。这些都被他的女儿继承下来，名为利威尔的男人留给他女儿的，只有与她瘦小的身体并不相配的疏离冷漠，干净利落。  
“……”利威尔站在进门处就不肯再前进一步了，雷奥收拾东西的手法他也看不上，只是让这个房间的乱法换了一个方向，好比他早上起床的鸡窝脑袋变成了一个随手抓了两下的鸡窝脑袋，“奥罗拉在学校里犯了什么错么？”  
“……没有没有，”雷奥老师猛然意识到这是在跟他说话，窗外走过赫蒂老师，向他打了个招呼。  
“奥罗拉•耶格尔是非常优秀的学生，聪明善良，能够很好地和老师同学相处。”雷奥老师终于直起腰来，挠了挠自己的乱发，“作为她的老师我为有这样的学生感到骄傲。”  
“那舒尔茨老师找我谈什么？”  
“……呃，”诚实的雷奥老师面带歉意，“我本来是想和耶格尔先生谈谈，毕竟她现在和耶格尔先生住在一起，教育环境也是……”  
“如果是这样，我和艾伦•耶格尔住在一起，奥罗拉接受我们的共同监护，可以谈了吗？”  
“哦哦哦……”雷奥老师忽然结巴起来，面前的矮个子男人的注视带着压迫性，好像自己是该跪拜似的。他觉得自己没有理解事情的重点，什么叫亲生父亲和继父住在一起？！  
“利威尔……”小姑娘探进小脑袋，“这周的课程结束了，我们可以去吃甜点吗？”  
雷奥老师捧着由他的学生点给他的杰诺瓦士蛋糕，诚惶诚恐，“不爱吃太甜的话就这个好了，”它被切割成一朵小花的形状。利威尔和奥罗拉面前则是草莓和牛奶布丁。  
利威尔脸上带着的表情在雷奥看起来就是“给你买了吃的就闭上你的嘴”，只好小心翼翼地吃起来。  
这是一家铺面不大的甜点店，木制简装，这个时间没什么人，三个人对着坐在一个靠窗的位置上。  
阿克曼先生看起来完全只是陪吃而已，掺了牛奶的布丁他只吃了一口，目光从干净透明的窗子上望出去放的极远，除非奥罗拉说点什么，他才会有些反应。脸上的表情越看越阴沉，好像和雷奥面对面坐着对他来说是什么巨大的折磨一样。年轻的雷奥努力地在这家甜点店里用蛋糕弥补自己粉碎的世界观。  
所以……阿克曼先生和耶格尔先生不仅住在一起而且是那种关系啊，他才是奥罗拉说“爸爸靠厚脸皮和死缠烂打才追求到的”爱人。雷奥哈德努力地在自己的词汇库里检索，试图给这两个男人的关系贴个标签:“情侣”“情人”“同居者”……  
雷奥哈德脑子里一团乱麻。  
“家人吧，”利威尔灰蓝色的眼睛里满是细碎的阳光，里面沉淀着远超出他外表的岁月。今天天气格外的好，“我认可的家人。”

（四）  
“利威尔，我去那边看看。”奥罗拉指着一个漂亮的橱窗，橱窗里摆着新做出来的蛋糕。  
利威尔点了点头。  
有利威尔在场，奥罗拉总是不安分，穿着白裙子也要爬上爬下，远不像她在学校里表现的那么乖巧。雷奥忽然对上了利威尔投过来的目光，两道含着清光的视线仿佛要把他看穿。蛋糕叉子一不小心掉在了地上。  
利威尔皱了皱眉，雷奥哈德•舒尔茨看起来并不像一个成熟稳重的老师，二十二岁不过是个年轻的小鬼。把奥罗拉托付给这样的年轻人，他并不放心，但好在还算有责任心。利威尔垂着眼睛看了眼木质地板上摔碎的蛋糕，起身走到店主人的面前。当初见了他和艾伦站在一起都脸红的小姑娘塞拉已经嫁作人妇，和她的丈夫一起经营这家小小的店。这是利威尔极少认可的可以暂坐的地方，因为它很干净。  
“利威尔先生，我来处理就好了……”塞拉急忙站起来，她挺着小腹，怀孕让她行动不便，一直坐在柜台后面。她嫁的并不是能让她安心的男人，不得不在不太方便的时候还要看店。  
“不用了。”利威尔的视线只下落了一瞬就拒绝了她。  
雷奥看着蹲下身拿着清理工具认真处理地上污迹的男人，苍白瘦削的男人手指倒是修长，对于如何处理黏腻的食物看起来也十分有心得。  
雷奥的脸腾得红起来。好像丢人了……  
该死。  
“阿克曼先生，我我我来……”他手忙脚乱也抽了张纸巾跟着蹲下。  
“你清理不干净。”  
生活能力惨遭怀疑的雷奥哈德只好站在一边手足无措一边扪心自问自我否定。我是不是连地板都清理不干净？！  
“叮”的一声，小店门前放的铁质风铃响起来，有客人来了。雷奥哈德鬼使神差地抬起头。  
一个穿着军装的青年军官站在门口，棕色的头发柔顺地贴着额头，两道浓眉，还有翠色的眼睛。早春的寒气汇聚在他身上，久久不散。  
“利威尔，”穿着军装的年轻人以凛冽的眼神四下搜寻，在碰到男人的后背时忽然放松下来，他随即小跑过来，“我来吧。”  
“你怎么来了。”男人倒是并不介意他来接手，大大方方把工具交给他，让出了地方。  
“我今天轮休。”  
棕色头发的高个子青年端着托盘上弄脏的蛋糕和纸巾，回过头来对雷奥哈德笑了笑，这样看的确是春风拂面，如果忽略其中莫名其妙的寒意。  
青年端着新的蛋糕放在了雷奥哈德面前:  
“艾伦•耶格尔。奥罗拉的爸爸。利威尔的爱人。我希望利威尔没有拿他是我的监护人那一套糊弄你。”  
……  
“利威尔，我认为雷奥哈德老师有必要知道事实，他就是因为这个才约谈你的。”艾伦对着利威尔一本正经，他刚从奥罗拉的学校里跑过来，在那里他遇上了文法老师赫蒂•霍夫曼。“不过还请舒尔茨老师保守秘密，我不希望奥罗拉在学校里受到什么非议。”  
艾伦倒不是急着跟一个陌生人宣扬他和利威尔的关系，他只是本能的想要驱逐靠近利威尔的一切人类。  
何况这个雷奥哈德•舒尔茨还长着一头金发，高高大大，眉眼英俊。  
雷奥哈德并不知道面前的男人把他从里到外的分析了一遍，他把叉子和蛋糕塞进嘴里，努力地消化现状。雷奥哈德只是一个刚从教区学校毕业就又进了学校的青年，从未经历过复杂的社会，委实太过震惊了。如果说利威尔•阿克曼承认他们之间的关系时的表现是坦荡，那艾伦•耶格尔简直就是赤裸裸。  
雷奥哈德在那双绿眼睛坦诚无比的注视下，含糊地点了点头。  
“牛奶的？怎么不吃了？”艾伦•耶格尔先生旁若无人地把脑袋凑过去劫走了男人勺子上的布丁。  
“奥罗拉想要。”  
“她在那边看蛋糕吧？”带着银戒的修长的手绕过男人，毫不客气地霸占了属于女儿的食物，“她吃不下了。”  
暗恋别人都能暗恋到全校皆知的雷奥哈德•舒尔茨先生显然应付不了这样的场面，他只能把头越埋越低，死死地盯着同样可怜的蛋糕。  
他的道德虽然一次又一次地谴责他不能没有礼貌地盯着对面的两个男人看，但眼睛就控制不住地上瞟。西服的男人看起来就像个性冷淡，表情走不出没有表情、嫌弃和厌恶三个。果然如奥罗拉所说的那样是靠脸皮厚和死缠烂打吧，穿着军服的男人在拿布丁的时候连摸带蹭明着暗着的占便宜。带着银戒的手上下翻飞简直要把单身的雷奥哈德闪瞎了。  
两个男人并肩而坐，中间牵绊着一种雷奥哈德所不知道的东西，这种东西清晰地划出两个世界。  
雷奥哈德或者塞拉或者玛蒂尔达和，他们。  
不过，兵团里也允许他们的长官带饰品了吗？雷奥哈德吃掉了最后一块蛋糕，傻傻地想。  
“我和利威尔还有一点事情要说，你先自己回去好吗？”艾伦蹲下来循循善诱。  
“我送她吧。”雷奥老师的责任心显然要比某些男人强得多。  
被老师带出店的小姑娘在出门前回过头来，对着艾伦画了颗心，指了指她原先看蛋糕的橱窗。  
艾伦心领神会。她要里面一个心形的蛋糕，只一个蛋糕她就把利威尔出卖给艾伦了。  
“什么事？”利威尔目送他的女儿和老师越走越远，阳光照在利威尔身边的男人身上，倾下一道修长的影子。  
“我就是想和你一起待会儿，”艾伦扣着利威尔的腰带他出门，微笑着向脸红的塞拉点头示意，“两个人，只有我们两个。”  
“奥罗拉要的蛋糕……”  
“回来的时候再买，而且三笠今天说要来看她，应该已经到了，”艾伦专挑偏僻的巷子走，春天的风从幽深的巷子一端吹过来，仍有些冷，他顺理成章地揽住男人的肩，“奥罗拉很黏她的，有她在没有问题，我们晚点再回去吧。”  
被逼到墙角的男人后背贴着青年的手掌，十足的热力沿着他后心传导，他无奈地吻了吻青年的鼻尖，接受了青年的安排。

/  
老师是问利威尔和艾伦手上的戒指啊，他们把我丢给三笠姑姑一个月，出了趟远门，说是去看海，回来就有了。  
……  
谁知道艾伦用了什么办法让利威尔接受那枚戒指的啊。  
……  
不过还挺好看不是吗？自由之翼的徽章哎。  
是想送给赫蒂老师吗？

————END————


End file.
